Deseo
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha] Un suave olor trajo la delicada brisa nocturna... un delicioso aroma... Tu [TERMINADO]
1. Atrapado por un aroma

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!!

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha que tal vez no pase de shonen-ai, aunque si lo veo necesario habrá escenas lemon, si no te gusta esto, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD

* * *

POV.- Sesshomaru

Un suave olor trajo la delicada brisa nocturna.... un delicioso aroma....

Y yo solo quería probar aquella piel de donde se desprendía ese olor peculiar que despertaba mis sentidos y mis mas oscuras fantasías. Mi corazón latía apresuradamente, el olor llenaba mis pulmones y el deseo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

Necesitaba calmarlo, necesitaba encontrar aquel ser que portaba tal aroma, deseaba aquel olor en mi paladar, en mi gusto...

Pero que Demonios?!, se esta haciendo mas débil el aroma, eso significa que se alejaba. NO, no quiero que se aleje, me levanto de golpe moviendo a mi fiel sirviente sin querer...

"Amo Bonito?"...

No digo nada, solo camino guiado por el aroma....

"Cuida a Lin"

Solo eso digo y me apresuro a perderme dentro de el espeso bosque, donde aun puedo sentir aquel olor, mismo que desaparece rápido.

"Debe ser un youkai"

Susurro quedamente y de eso estoy convencido y es que debe serlo para moverse a esa velocidad, pero aun así yo soy mas rápido y pronto le daré alcance, no por nada soy el mejor Youkai en las tierras del oeste, quien sabe tal vez sea el mejor en todas las demás tierras, pero eso es lo que menos importa en estos momentos, el olor ahora es mas fuerte, me estoy acercando...

¿Quién lo diría el gran Sesshomaru corre preso de un aroma que lo cautivo?

Me siento como un depredador tras su presa y como disfrutare de ella, nunca antes me había sentido tan... Vivo... deseo al ser que posee este olor. Todo esta tan oscuro que no puedo distinguir quien sea, pero se que se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, su olor ahora es sofocante, nubla mis sentidos y quema cualquier razonamiento que puede tener en estos momentos.

Me acerco....

Debo de tener a ese ser en mis garras.... lo deseo...

Escucho claramente el sonido de una espada al ser desenvainada, me debería de defender sacando la Toujin también, pero ahora lo que quiero es probar la piel del dueño o tal vez dueña de aquel aroma.

Siento el frió viento que ha cortado la espada al pasar tan cerca de mi cuerpo, pero el olor es mas fuerte que lo único en que pienso es en atraparlo entre mis garras, sujeto sus manos y lo empujo rápidamente haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero no cae solo, yo también pierdo el equilibrio y quedo sobre el.

Ahora se que fue el olor de un Youkai macho el que me cautivo, pero no importa, pronto disfrutare de su piel y su olor.....

Continuara .........

Notas de Yuka: Quien sera ese ser de la que tanto Sesshomaru habla? Bueno creo que ya todos saben XD, este es mi primer Fic de Inuyasha, les agradezco por leerlo y mas aun si me dejan review P


	2. Inuyasha

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!!

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha que tal vez no pase de shonen-ai, aunque si lo veo necesario habrá escenas lemon, si no te gusta esto, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD

* * *

POV.- Sesshomaru

Finalmente podré saborear a mi presa, no se ha movido desde que caí junto con el en el suelo, mi cuerpo esta descansando totalmente sobre el suyo, me pregunto si se resistirá a lo que quiero o simplemente se dejara llevar.

Ha, ese aroma... Nuevamente inunda mis sentidos, Si, tengo por fin en mis garras a quien estaba cazando, entierro mi rostro entre su cuello y hombro, mientras aspiro suavemente su aroma.

El olor me enloquece, sin dudarlo empiezo a lamer la piel de el Youkai, lamidas cortas que ahogan mi boca con el suave sabor de aquel perfume...

Delicioso....

Puedo sentir como se estremece por este sutil roce y coloca sua manos alrededor de mis costados, sigo besando y lamiendo su cuello con insistencia, pero ahora quiero saber si su boca sabra tan bien como su piel, subo por su cuello a su barbilla y cuando estoy justo a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca.... me empuja fuertemente con sus brazos, dejándome sentado, aun muy cerca de el....

Lo miro o eso intento ya que no hay mucha luz para poder verlo, solo observo su silueta, "Aun no termino" susurre quedamente, se levanta del suelo, pero solamente se queda sentado de igual forma que yo, aun muy cerca y se que me esta mirando es como si el supiera exactamente quien soy, pero de mi mente se aleja ese pensamiento cuando puedo escuchar su voz.

"En que diablos estas pensando Sesshomaru?" aquello era dicho con rencor y tristeza, pero esa voz ya la habia escuchado antes, la voz de la persona a la que mas detestaba, la del híbrido que tenia por hermano, la misma molesta voz de ese molesto hanyou...

"Inuyasha"

Solo eso un debil sonido de mi voz....

Continuara .........

Notas de Yuka: Gracias por leer P


	3. Lo que deseo

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!! 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha que tal vez no pase de shonen-ai, aunque si lo veo necesario habrá escenas lemon, si no te gusta esto, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD

* * *

POV- Inuyasha

Aome tonta por que no me entiendes?, cada vez que veo a Kikyo no puedo evitar ir con ella, intentar protegerla de todo mal, yo soy el culpable de todas sus desgracias, solo podrías entenderme alguna vez?, acaso es tan difícil??

Será mejor que salga....

No puedo estarme quieto en la aldea, no consigo dormirme, sera mejor que salga de aquí e intente despejar un poco mi cabeza!, a veces caminar sin un destino fijo ayuda, pero en mi caso estoy tan desesperado que lo unico que hago es correr y correr, sin fijar mi atención en nada, sin saber a donde me dirijo, solo dejo que lleven mis pies sin protestar, sigo adelante, pero el pensamiento de que ya estoy demasiado lejos llega a mi cabeza y me atormenta, debo volver, nuevamente debo volver....

Este aroma es de.... Sesshomaru

Que diablos hará por aquí, se acerca a una velocidad sorprendente, parece como si estuviera persiguiendo a alguien, NO esta persiguiendo a alguien, pero a quien? Seguramente a algún Youkai que se metió en su camino y no lo dejo pasar, típico de el, pero es extraño, no percibo otro aroma aparte del suyo.

Me detengo de repente, es mejor dejarlo pasar y no buscar problemas, no tengo humor para alguna de sus insultos o peleas, Pero que? Maldición se ha detenido a pocos metros cerca de mi, definitivamente quiere pelear, así que YO era quien mi "hermanito" estaba Buscando? Me siento halagado Sesshomaru, descarto esos pensamientos de mi mente cuando siento como seme acerca rápidamente, maldición si pudiera verlo con claridad, buen momento escogió la Luna para no brillar en el cielo, desenvaino a colmillo de acero, es mejor tenerla preparada en estos momentos.

Mi hermano nunca ataca a traición pero, esta vez siento algo diferente, algo esta confundiéndome, parece que no es el mismo que yo conozco, no me ha insultado, no se ha burlado de mi, no ha dicho ABSOLUTAMENTE nada! Finalmente va a atacar!

Pero fácilmente evita el viento cortante.....

Maldito desgraciado, no puedo hacer nada y ya esta a pocos centímetros de mi, siento como sujeta su garra de la mía y caigo rudamente al suelo, soltando a colmillo de acero, que cae alejada de mi, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no soy el único que esta en el suelo, Sesshomaru ha caído sobre mi y no hace absolutamente nada por separarse de mi, puedo sentir todo su cuerpo con este contacto tan cercano, su olor, su presencia, su calmada respiración, los suaves latidos de sus corazón que lentamente se acompasan con los míos, aun no lo entiendo, por que pasa esto, por que me estoy sintiendo tan tranquilo estando ambos así, tan cerca el uno del otro, Todo su ser es tan cálido, nunca lo hubiese pensado de una persona tan fría y cortante como el, siento como poco a poco entierra su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro, siento su aliento tibio hacerme cosquillas en mi nuca y su respiración pausada como si absorbiera mi aroma, como si hacerlo lo deleitara y da la impresión que eso es lo único que haría, yo hacia lo mismo me estaba grabando ese perfume de su ser tan sutil y dulce, el mismo que llegue a odiar cuando mi nariz lo percibía y ahora no era mas que lo mejor que podía estar pasando, que seguridad y protección siento entre sus brazos y con su cuerpo tan próximo al mío que ni yo mismo me di cuenta de cuando puse mis brazos sobre sus costados...

Solo Pude hacer una cosa cuando se atrevió a lamer mi cuello, empujarlo, empujarlo tan fuerte que quedara lejos de mi, aunque no logre lo que quería, tan solo había quedado a escasos centímetros de mi, pero al menos ya no estaba sobre mi cuerpo sino sentado un poco lejos de mi...

"En que diablos estas pensando Sesshomaru?" logre decir.

Aunque aun no entiendo por que mi voz sonó tan triste y dolida, estaba furioso, tato o mas que podía matarlo por lo que me había hecho, pero sentía algo que me lo impedía, el no era el mismo al que yo conocía al único que me quería cerca únicamente para matarme y experimente un frió devastador en todo mi cuerpo y mi alma, sus labios ya no estaban sobre mi piel, su cuerpo ya no estaba sobre el mío, la fría brisa de la noche me hacia saber que lo necesitaba, mi piel, mi alma, todo mi cuerpo lo anhelaba, me sentía desamparado, vació.

Tengo tanto frió sin sus brazos sobre mi, siento miedo, un miedo abrumador por no tenerte tan cerca, Que diablos pienso? Esto esta mal! No debo pensar en ti de esa manera, debo alejarme, me levanto dispuesto a correr nuevamente, correr aun mas rápido y mas fuerte para no querer regresarme, dispuesto a alejarme completamente de ti.

Pero no pude

No podía moverme, no quería, a quien necesitaba, a quien buscaba, quien me había tranquilizado eras tu, quería estar aquí contigo, aunque lo que hicieras estuviera mal, aunque lo que pensara y sintiera fuera una abominación, Yo quería estar Contigo y mi deseo se cumplió cuando tus brazos me estrecharon y me acercaron a tu cuerpo impidiéndome moverme...

Aunque mi corazón no quería apartarse de ti, mi cabeza me gritaba que me alejara, que era uno mas de tus sucios planes para apoderarte de colmillo de acero, para dañarme, para matarme e inconscientemente empecé a maldecir y a moverme de un lado a otro para soltarme de tus garras, de una forma u otra haré que me sueltes, aunque he de decir que no lo demuestro mucho como realmente debería, el calor de tu cuerpo me envuelve y me reconforta nuevamente y en uno de mis descuidos lograste posar nuevamente tus labios sobre mi cuello, me estremecí, no pude evitarlo y cuando tu lengua empezó a degustarme nuevamente deje de oponerme, deje de moverme y de hablar, solo me concentre en tu caricia y esa vocecilla de mi cabeza que me advertía sobre ti fue desechada totalmente por la otra que solo quería quedarse así, acunado sobre tus brazos, solo quiero, solo... yo

Solo quiero que no te detengas....

"Sess.... Sesshomaru....."

Mi suave gemido........

POV.- Sesshomaru

Otra vez ese aroma, no me resisto cuando lo percibo tan cerca, quiero seguir disfrutando, lamiendo, probando esa piel, no importa si le pertenece a Inuyasha, tan concentrado estoy en mis pensamientos y fantasías que no escucho que tanto estas gruñendo, pero reacciono cuando te levantas e intentas alejarte.

Si, eso intentas....

Por que lo siguiente que hice te dejo perplejo y paralizado, pase mis brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo y te detuve en un gentil abrazo, para después con mi propio rostro mover tu cabello dejando expuesto tu cuello y continuar con mi dulce labor sobre el, lo besaba lo lamía y daba pequeños y suaves mordiscos, deleitándome con el sabor de tu piel....

No habías protestado, tampoco te moviste, sino hasta que hice un mal movimiento, mordí demasiado fuerte tu cuello con mis colmillos que sangro de la intensidad de mi caricia, entonces empezaste a maldecir, gruñir y tenias el objetivo de zafarte de mi abrazo y alejarte cuanto antes de mi, pero sabias que era en vano, te gustaba lo que hacia sobre tu cuerpo, ambos lo sabíamos, tu fuerza y tus vanos intentos de alejarme cada vez eran menos frecuentes, te tenia entre mis brazos recelosamente atrapado entre ellos, cada vez que mi lengua recorría algún pedazo de tu preciada piel temblabas.

Deje de abrazarte tan fuerte cuando tus intentos de escapar y tus movimientos cesaron, sentí como colocabas tus garras sobre las mías que sujetaban tu estrecha cintura, por fin había logrado someterte, pero mayor fue mi logro cuando moviste tu cabeza dándome mas espacio para lamer, besar y recorrer tu cuello con mis caricias, diste el paso que necesitaba para obtener lo que deseaba....

Inuyasha.... eres mío....

Continuara .........

Notas de la Yuka: Gracias por seguir leyendo este intento de fic XD, el proximo capitulo habra lemon, sie!! me convencieron de hacerlo y tambien empezara la parte agust del fic XD, Gracias por sus reviews no pense que tendria alguno!!! Muxhas Grax!!!! nn


	4. Promesa

**Deseo.... **

****

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!! 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha y este capitulo contiene lemon un poco explicito, si te desagrada la idea y odias a la pareja, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD, todos los demas bienvenidos!!!

* * *

¡¡¡ Pensamientos De Inuyasha

" " Pensamientos De Sesshomaru

El suave cuerpo del hanyou fue sujetado de la cintura por las posesivas manos del Youkai, sus labios se unieron, una caricia gentil que fue remplazada por una mas desesperada, ansiosa, exigente donde la pasión demostraba la necesidad que ambos tenían del uno al otro.... demasiado delirio, excesivo deseo...

Las manos del dueño de aquellas orejas blancas como el algodón, abandonaron el abrazo en el que estaban prisioneras solo para dirigirse a la espalda del otro y trazar suaves caricias a su dueño, sintiendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos, todos y cada uno de los músculos de su firme espalda, como si deseara memorizarlos

Ambos lo sabían, seria la primera vez y la ultima, pero quien mas lo lamentaría seria el pequeño Inuyasha quien ahora moría bajo los brazos de su hermano, por que dolía, por que jamás se repetiría este encuentro, por que sabia que había anhelado esta unión con toda su alma y finalmente la perdería, después de esta noche todo volvería a ser como anteriormente lo era, Hermanos que se odiaban a Muerte. El joven mitad demonio dejo de atormentarse con aquellos pensamientos, no debía arruinar el momento, se dedicaría solo a disfrutar de las sensaciones que Sesshomaru causaba en su cuerpo, cada roce, caricia, mordisco, lamida, beso, mordida, las guardaría en su corazón, las recordaría eternamente.

¡¡¡Sesshomaru, mi Sesshomaru, por que me quieres hacer esto, no ves que me duele, no lo tomes a mal, no me duelen tus caricias sino estos sentimientos que no debo de alimentar con mis falsas esperanzas, por que se muy bien que solo eso son Falsas, me lo grita mi mente, mi cabeza, pero mi corazón quiere creer, quiere creer en ti, aunque se que no debo, aunque se que no puedo, pero quiero pensar que esto es algo mas que una noche de pasión, por lo menos esta noche déjame soñar con algo mas, solo esta noche ¡¡¡

Dejo de pensar cuando notó los colmillos del Youkai clavándose en la suave piel de su cuello, dañándola y haciéndola sangrar levemente, gimió lentamente cuando la fría lengua de Sesshomaru retiro poco a poco los rastros del vital liquido que aun quedaban en la pequeña herida, un nuevo escalofrió, su piel se volvía mas sensible a cada segundo, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y su mente se nublaba en un dulce éxtasis que lo embriagaba y exigía un poco mas...

Y nuevamente fue azotado en el suelo, rudamente, golpeándose pesadamente contra la tierra, quiso protestar, pero cualquier queja murió dentro de la boca que ahora jugaba posesivamente con la suya, mientras las hábiles manos de Sesshomaru desprendían lentamente las ligeras prendas del cachorro exponiendo la suave piel al frió nocturno, un nuevo espasmo recorrió a Inuyasha causado por el viento, pero fue remplazado por una nueva sensación placentera cuando las garras del Youkai lentamente viajaron por la piel que hasta ahora había descubierto. El hanyou abrió sus ojos que hasta ahora había tenido cerrados, finalmente podía ver a ese atrevido ser que lo tocaba, que lo besaba, que le hacia morir en una mar de sensaciones placenteras con solo rozar un poco su sensible piel, pero solo pudo observar la condición en la que el se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sin nada que cubriera su pecho, sus garras clavadas en la tierra, aferrándose a ella, como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer para no morir de delirio cada vez que lo tocaba y sus piernas separadas una de la otra por el firme cuerpo del demonio, pero flexionadas, aferradas contra Sesshomaru como si no quisiera dejar partir al Youkai, sus mejillas seguramente estaban mas rojas que su traje, le dolían, giro su rostro con vergüenza...

" No te gusta mirarte tan vulnerable, verdad, que lastima, por que esto solo empieza, tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y lo giro, quiero que me mires, que veas todo lo que haré contigo, que veas lo vulnerable que puedes ser al estar a mi lado, al estar así conmigo, finalmente abres tus ojos, tus doradas pupilas están contraídas, puedo ver claramente deseo en ellas y una suplica muda que pronto haré que digas... No que grites por ella, me inclino hacia ti despacio eliminando cualquier espacio que pueda haber entre ambos, uno mis labios a los tuyos en una simple caricia, que es solo eso, un simple roce, roce que intentas en vano hacer algo mas por que me separo de ti, lo suficiente para que veas todo mi rostro y no solo mis ojos, tu hermosa mirada dorada me contempla con una mezcla de anhelo, sorpresa, confusión y enfado, te regalo una sonrisa sin significado alguno y niego lentamente moviendo suavemente mi rostro, tu mirada se humedece y un quejido escapa de tus labios. Tanto así lo deseas que no soportas que no te toque, que divertido es esto Inuyasha. "

Sesshomaru volvió a inclinarse sobre el pequeño cachorro, aun con ambas manos en su rostro, sus alientos mezclándose, sus labios sin tocarse, la lengua del youkai salió de su escondite lamiendo los labios del hanyou humedeciéndolos con su saliva, Inuyasha cerro sus ojos perdiéndose en la sensación de aquella lengua sobre su piel misma que se encontraba bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, donde dejo pequeños mordiscos no tan intensos como el primero pero si lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar una marca sobre el, una marca que señalaba quién le pertenecía, una marca de su hermano, los gemidos suaves pero frecuentes de Inuyasha era el único sonido que acompañaban la noche pero un aullido lo que salió de sus labios cuando el Youkai cierno su boca alrededor de uno de los pezones del cachorro, sus garras se enterraron aun mas en la tierra al notar la lengua cálida y hábil de Sesshomaru rozando apenas aquel boton, sus labios humedos succionaron con fuerza haciendo que la piel se endureciera, el hanyou grito cuando los colmillos de su hermano mordieron con saña aquella zona tan erógena.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se contrajo al tiempo que gritaba y sus caderas empezaron a moverse contra Sesshomaru, ansiosas deseantes, aquellas atenciones habían llegado hasta una parte de su cuerpo que hasta ese momento se encontraba dormida, sus caderas siguieron moviéndose, deseando rozarse con las del Youkai, sin apartarse del pecho del hanyou Sesshomaru contemplo el rostro contraído de su hermano, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia aquellas caderas que se movían, acariciándolas, trazando un camino decadente, encajando lentamente sus garras sobre aquella piel que aun estaba cubierta por algunas prendas, Inuyasha aumento los movimientos, pero dejo de hacerlos cuando aquella mano se poso sobre la firme dureza, producto de las sutiles caricias del youkai.

¡¡¡ Tu mano estaba posada sobre aquella parte que ahora necesitaba demasiada atención, solo era un simple roce de tu piel sobre la tela de mi kimono, pero me perdía en los escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo de principio a fin, deseaba seguir moviéndome contra ti, sentí como una de tus garras marcaba el camino de mis labios, hacia mi cuello bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo, lo suficiente mente doloroso como para dejar una marca pero tan placentero como una suave caricia, me trazabas insistentemente, como si quisieras que quien pudiese verme, se diera cuenta de que te pertenecía, por que eso es, te pertenezco.¡¡¡

La mano fue retirada de aquel lugar tan invitante, una mirada de confusión adorno el rostro de Inuyasha, ¿acaso todo había terminado?, tendría que ser una mentira, pero así lo parecía. Se levanto hasta quedar sentado frente a Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru, que.. .- las palabras del cachorro fueron interrumpidas cuando las manos del youkai se dirigieron al lazo que sujetaba el pantalón de Inuyasha deshaciendo lentamente el nudo mientras rozaba en cada movimiento aquella parte sensible que a cada segundo se hacia mas visible, el hanyou no lo soportaba mas sujeto al youkai del cuello con sus brazos y unió sus labios en un desesperado beso, mientras que el otro se entretenía apartando la ultima prenda que le quedaba y deshaciéndose de las propias.

Finalmente piel contra piel, el calor que desprendían los envolvía protegiéndolos de la gélida noche, sus manos acariciando, los labios aun unidos, la excitación de ambos rozándose en cada movimiento, sus gemidos mezclándose, lentamente Sesshomaru recostó a Inuyasha sobre el suelo.

Lo observo durante unos momentos, rozo su frente lentamente, acomodando los mechones blancos húmedos y desordenados, toco con la punta de sus garras aquellas curiosas orejitas blancas para luego pasar sus dedos por sus cejas acariciando aquel lugar donde se producía una arruguita cada vez que lo hacia enfadar y lo hacia ver tan insoportable mente arrogante y orgulloso, todo aquello que ahora había desaparecido, no podía creer lo que ambos habían vivido hasta aquellos momentos o que en realidad no fuera uno mas de sus sueños, jamás consiguió dejarlo tan indefenso y dócil como ahora y todo aquello creaba una insuperable paz en su pecho, el cachorro lo miraba curioso con sus hermosos ojos dorados.

- ¿Sesshomaru?.- la voz de Inuyasha lo saco de sus pensamientos, era como si ahora hubiera recobrado la cordura, lo ultimo que recordaba era que un olor había nublado sus sentidos y su razón y ahora se encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo, a milímetros del cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha, sintiendo todo su cuerpo en tensión y los latidos de su corazón en aumento, acaso era ese hanyou lo que su corazón necesitaba, lo recordaba ese olor llego hasta su corazón aquél que andaba errante por la vida buscando a aquel que pudiera ser su motivo para latir, desde hacia años había buscado un ideal, nadie sabia que podría ser, nadie le mostraba que camino escoger, hasta esa noche, dejo de cuestionarse, todo su ser le pedía que continuara con lo que había iniciado, si era Inuyasha o no lo que el buscaba, lo sabría al concluirlo todo.

El youkai solo lo observo unos momentos mas antes de volver a inclinarse sobre el tomando su rostro entre sus garras uniéndose nuevamente en un beso. Sintió la mano de Inuyasha sobre su mejilla, para poco después deslizarse hasta su nuca y atraerlo un poco mas hacia el y ahondar el beso.

Las manos del youka abandonaron su rostro para dirigirse hasta sus piernas, mismas que acomodo cada una en sus costados atrayéndolo hacia el, una mirada atemorizada y confundida adorno el rostro de Inuyasha, el mayor lo acaricio con ternura, tranquilizándolo y al mismo tiempo preparándolo para lo que vendría.

Las mejillas del hanyou se enrojecieron de golpe nuevamente al sentir como Sesshomaru se dirigía lentamente hacia donde había estado acariciando, para terminar de humedecerlo completamente, gemía, no lo podía evitar, gemía por cada uno de los movimientos que el youkai hacia sobre su excitado cuerpo. Sabia muy bien lo que su hermano hacia mas aun así el sentimiento de miedo y preocupación no dejaba su mente.

- Tranquilízate.- susurro Sesshomaru al notar como Inuyasha volvía a enterrar sus garras en el suelo, con mas fuerza y mas violencia que la ultima vez que lo hiciera, los labios del youkai volvieron a posesionarse de los suyos mientras una de sus mano acariciaba su dureza y la otra lo recorría despacio buscando un camino para entrar. El cachorro respirando agitadamente, mientras se perdía en los ojos dorados del youkai tan hermosos, tan brillantes y sus sensuales labios oprimidos en los suyos al tiempo que lo acariciaba y sus dedos lo exploraban.

Los dedos del youkai se introdujeron lentamente en la diminuta entrada, humedeciendo, ampliando, preparándolo para poseerlo, los gemidos de Inuyasha se hicieron mas ruidosos y constantes, su excitación endureciéndose un poco mas...

- Sess... Sesshomaru .- gemía su nombre con cada roce, con cada movimiento, el youkai le respondió abriendo sus piernas acercándose mas a él entre aquellos blancos, largos y firmes muslos, de pronto una oleada de calor y descargas eléctricas invadió todo el cuerpo del hanyou, era Sesshomaru entrando y luego saliendo lentamente de él, sin herirlo. El corazón del youkai latía desesperado poco o mas que el de Inuyasha que golpeaban contra su pecho desnudo.

Inuyasha soltó un fuerte suspiro al sentir el orgasmo, la humedad entre ambos humedeciendo su piel, no demoro mucho Sesshomaru en terminar dentro de el, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y caía sobre su pecho exhausto. Los minutos pasaron, el calor de sus cuerpos continuaba presente. Pero era hora de retirase. Sesshomaru se aparto despacio del cuerpo de Inuyasha con una ligera sonrisa de deleite y una expresión calmada y dulce, podría decirse que estaba, no, no estaba, se encontraba feliz. El hanyou lo siguió con la mirada, mientras ambos componían sus ropas y observaba como la noche moría por las luces del alba, el yokai se levanto de golpe, dejando aun al otro sentado en el suelo.

- Sesshomaru...

El hanyou estaba de pie junto a el sujetando la maga de su kimono impidiendo que este se fuera, obligándolo a girarse para que lo viera, mas no pudo verle a los ojos y de su boca ninguna palabra broto, los dedos del youkai se posaron en el rostro del otro reconfortándolo, dándole una suave caricia, hasta que con fuerza fue atraído hasta el para unir sus labios en un beso, nada gentil, un beso duro y fuerte. Se retiro de el, el viento acariciando y moviendo sus cabellos.

- No te preocupes Inuyasha, volveremos a estar juntos. Eso te lo prometo.

No supo por que pero aquella promesa, tal vez no seria cumplida, se lo decía su mente, pero su corazón lo gritaba con mas fuerza tanta que no pudo continuar de pie, sus rodillas se doblaron y callo pesadamente sentado sobre el ahora frió suelo.

Continuara .........

Notas de la Yuka: Hum, aun no estoy muy convencida de este capitulo y de este lemon o lime XD whatever, ya solo me faltan dos capitulos mas para terminar la historia, ahora que pasara, hahahaha... ( se va corriendo para evitar el disgusto general de los lectores XD)

Contestando a los reviews:

Los lectores preguntan.... Yuka.... responde XD....

Murtilla: Aqui esta la continuacion pedida!!!

LUPINA ALBINA: Que bueno que te guste como esta quedando el fic, no pensaba continuarlo pero viendo que hay lindas personitas que lo leen, motivan para continuarlo!!! n-n

Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku.- Gracias por las porras y tienes razon no solo de de InuXKagome vive el mundo, vamos debe haber variedad XD est es el lemon o lime aunque tal vez decida cambiarlo, talvez.... y sobre el angst era algo que ya lo tengo planeado para los siguientes capitulos.....

Anya:Gracias por tus comentarios y que te haya gustado tanto, aqui esta la continuacion que tambien espero que te guste

Yuriko-no-chan: que bueno que te ha encantado aqui esta la continuacion que querias!! INUYASHA QUERIE Y SI QUE QUERE XD

inunacha(iosoinacha) : Gracias!!!!

Aome-Kikyo: Gracias!!!! la verdad si no esperaba tener ningun review mas que nada por la pareja pero que bueno que no fue asi!!

Lady Grayson: El corton tan gacho es por que asi te quedas con mas ganas de saber que sigue, lo se a veces soy mala XD

Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac: Quero doujin de inuyasha!!! XD gracias por tus animos!! XD

Lady-Saga: Mi primer review de esta historia, gracias por dejarme tu comentario y espero que te gusten estos capitulos que siguen!!!


	5. La espera

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!!

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha, en este capitulo empieza en angust, va ha haber desprecio hacia algunos de los personajes, si te desagrada la idea y odias a la pareja, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD, todos los demas bienvenidos!!!

* * *

**POV Inuyasha **

Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he visto la llegada de la luna para después admirar como desaparece huyendo de los rayos del astro brillante que regresa a su sito cada mañana, demasiado veces, demasiados días, noches enteras admirando la luna, recordando, recordándote, trayendo a mi memoria tus palabras, soñando con tu regreso...

Solo eso, un sueño, por que no estas aquí, por que no has vuelto como lo prometiste, toda una cruel mentira, solo una mentira, solo eso basto para confiar en ti y finalmente quedar prisionero de la eterna espera, por que aun sigo esperando aquí, deseando tenerte a mi lado, deseando tu cuerpo, las caricias, aquellos besos, esa manera tan violenta de poseerme y a la vez tan tierna, sincera, casi amorosa, protectora y posesiva, todo al mismo tiempo, todo creado por ti, todo recordándome a ti...

Desde aquella noche me reclamaste como tuyo, me macaste y me hiciste tu prisionero, un pequeño cachorro temeroso que solo espera a la orden de su dueño, perdí mi espíritu, te lo llevaste contigo....

Esa mañana después de nuestro pequeño encuentro furtivo, regrese a la aldea de Kaede, se podría decir que llegue a regañadientes forzado por mi conciencia de proteger a los humanos con quien convivía, con mis amigos, al primero que encontré fue al pervertido monje Miroku, me miraba fijamente, sorprendido, pero con una ligera desaprobación en su rostro

" Nuevamente traes esa cara de Ángel, otras vez Kikyo? Y que tal? Algo interesante?" menciono mientras acariciaba mi rostro lascivamente solo para molestarme, como odie aquellos dedos sobre mi piel, de un golpe seco aleje aquella mano intrusa " No molestes" Gruñí pero después un sonrojo profundo adorno mi rostro al recordarte por que fue contigo con quien estaba, pase la noche contigo en tus brazos...

Menos mal que el monje no distinguía los olores, por que de haber sido así sabría que la persona con quien estuve fuiste tu y no Kikyo, por que tu olor se impregno en mi piel, tatuándola, un olor que hasta ahora no he podido arrancar de mi...

Después de aquello, no me podía concentrar, tu imagen, tus ojos tus palabras estuvieron presentes todo el día, incluso mientras se desarrollaba una batalla contra un monstruo que llevaba en su interior varios fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, no lo podía creer, tanto así ahora influías en mi, mi fuerza decrecía a cada segundo, todo estaba fatal, tan mal que casi por mis descuidos perdemos al enano de Shippo, de no ser por una de las flechas sagradas de Aome que fue lanzada en el ultimo momento, cuando esa mujer se lo propone puede destruirlo todo con sus flechas...

No me queje, no dije nada, ni siquiera gruñí cuando me reclamaron, cuando zorrito empezó a hacer todos aquellos berrinches para molestarme, solo di la vuelta y me aleje lentamente de ellos, ni siquiera atendí los llamados de Aome... Por que? Por que me atormentabas así?

Nuevamente ahí estaba contemplando el atardecer sentado como había quedado la noche anterior, solo meditando, por que?, por que no pude ser mas rápido y matar al maldito demonio? Que me estaba pasando? Y nuevamente tu imagen atravesó mi mente, lleve mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, quería sacarte de ahí... pero era inútil, lo sabia...

Acaso no podias dejarme tranquilo un solo segundo....

Tu rostro nuevamente y tus palabras susurrando un ligero NO....

Sabes a veces eres tan despreciable...

Y ahí estaba ella, tan cerca de mi sentada a uno de mis lados, abrazándome, intentando reconfórtame, ya lo vez Sesshomaru deja de estar molestándome así, no vez que ni siquiera la pude sentir, y si hubiera sido alguien que quería matarme, lo habrías permitido?, esos brazos sobre mi son tan molestos, me dan repulsión, que se aleje.

Me levanto de golpe haciendo que me soltara pero también que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, caía confiada, confiaba que la sujetaría, suponía en que la protegería, pero ya no mas, tampoco me disculpe cuando se recupero y me miro confundía " No lo Vuelvas ha hacer" mi voz era helada y despectiva, tan llena de rencor, su rostro se oscureció y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, la mire sin expresión alguna en mi rostro y gire mi cuerpo para alejarme, para seguir mi camino, suaves sollozos rompían el silencio de ese rojizo atardecer, pero ya no me conmovían...

Disculpa Aome, pero no lo soporto, no tolero los brazos, las caricias o el calor de otra persona, solo quiero que el me de su calor, sus caricias sus abrazos...

De nueva cuanta llegue involuntariamente al lugar de nuestro ultimo encuentro... el mismo que aun después de tantas lunas visito, el mismo en el que aun sigo esperando por ti.....

Continuara.....

Notas de la Yuka: Hola! Muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo este fic, este capitulo quedo muy OOC sobretodo Inuyasha XD pero bueno es lo que quería... haber que piensan ustedes, se aproxima el final....

Contestando a los reviews:

Los lectores preguntan.... Yuka.... responde XD....

Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac : Claro que lo pongo en tu comunidad solo dime como y ahí lo veras n.n , sigo pendiente para ver el doujin en tu page 0

Lady-Saga : Siii, que lindo cachorrito verdad XD

LUPINA ALBINA: Que bueno que te encanto !!!

Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku : Lemon o lime para complacer a todas XD tratare de no hacerlos sufrir mucho en los capitulos que vienen

Mari : Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible XD y esta bien tratare de no hacerlos sufrir mucho, no mucho pero si un poquito

Murtilla: Espero que me des completo el punto malo de el capitulo 4 n.n

Yuriko-no-chan: A ver si me dics como te lo imaginaste XD haaa el rencuentro pronto!!!! Y que rencuentro XD

Eso es todo Por ahora, hasta la proxima actualizacion XDDD

Yuka


	6. Desilusión

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!! 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha, si te desagrada la idea y odias a la pareja, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD

* * *

**POV. Inuyasha**

Lo se bien, y aun estoy aquí, sentado donde día a día sigo mi eterna espera, pero es que ya no puedo ni pensar perfectamente, los mismos rayos de sol, el mismo atardecer cada día me lo dice, hoy tampoco vendrás, pero continuo aquí, es lo único que puedo hacer, ya que ni siquiera puedo confiar en tus dos antiguos acompañantes, ese sapo y esa niña...

Hacia a penas tres días que los habíamos encontrado mientras buscábamos la presencia de Naraku, o ellos nos encontraron a nosotros, ya no eso lo se bien, solo recuerdo que tome a ese demonio verde, como se llamaba?, ha si, Yakken por el cuello de su Kimono y lo levante hasta mi mirada, los demás no se alertaron por mi comportamiento, todos lo sabían, comprendían que ya no era el mismo, pero me miraron desconcertados cuando pregunte por ti, cuando le exigí a Yakken explicaciones, por que demonios no estaban contigo?, donde estabas?, que hacías?, pero ellos solo me respondieron algunas de mis preguntas, mas bien fue la pequeña niña Lin que con enormes lagrimas que surcaban su rostro contesto a cada una de ellas...

" Nos rechazó, a Yakken lo ha mandado de nuevo con el clan de las ranas demonio y a mi me indicó que volviera con los míos, dijo que lo único que hacíamos era perturbarlo, robarle el tiempo y la libertad de seguir su camino, que éramos un estorbo para él" la pequeña no dijo mas, los sollozos de ella llenaron el ambiente, solté a la rana que aun tenia prisionera bajo mis garras, todo era tan sencillo.

"¿Como pudo ser posible que lo dejaran así tan fácil?" masculle con violencia mientras me dirigía a la niña y entonces lo vi, ella y el sapo estaban heridos, sus ropajes estaban rasgados y algo de sangre seca lograba verse en algunas partes de su cuerpo. "Nos ataco, cuando no quisimos sepáranos de él, pero solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños que nos dejaron desconcertados, pero advertidos, no podíamos estar mas con él, no debíamos seguirlo mas o nos mataría" gruño el demonio rana mientras se levantaba del suelo.

No dijeron mas, solo siguieron su camino, la rana adelante marcando el paso seguido por el dragón de dos cabezas en el que iba sentada una pequeña humana que no dejaba de llorar.

Desde aquella vez no los ve vuelto a ver o sentir su aroma, tal vez ambos ya ahora están con los suyos o simplemente hayan seguido un camino sin rumbo fijo en espera de que vuelvan a encontrarte al igual que lo hago yo.

Finalmente la noche ha llegado, las estrellas brillan intensas en el firmamento, la luna semioculta entre algunas nubes y una suave brisa helada hace ondear mis cabellos, me levanto del suelo y empiezo a caminar, por instinto, dejo que me guíe lentamente, hasta un pequeño rió, frondosos árboles a su alrededor y ni una sola alma cerca. Tomo algo de agua entre mis manos llevándola hasta mis labios, saciando la sed momentánea que me ha llevado hasta ahí, suelto poco a poco la que ha quedado entre ella, dejando que se escurra entre mis dedos, regresando nuevamente al rió, hasta que el agua de la orilla se detiene y muestra mi reflejo.

Pero no quiero verme, de golpe toda el agua esta revuelta nuevamente, mis manos dentro de ella moviéndola, no quiero saberlo, no quiero saber como me encuentro en estos momentos sin ti, mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, evitando mirar hacia ese espejo natural, pero duele, duele no saber la verdad, mis párpados lentamente se abren y ahora me puedo apreciar claramente, ayudado por el reflejo de la luna, débiles ojeras marcan la parte baja de mis ojos, mi rostro sumamente demacrado por la falta de apetito que he tenido, mis cabellos blancos desordenados mas de la cuenta y mi ropaje hecho casi añicos, lleno de sangre y lodo de antiguas batallas, una mueca de tristeza refleja mi rostro y mis ojos muestran un profundo dolor, nuevamente tu imagen se hace presente dentro de mi cabeza.

" Patético"

Susurran mis labios, esa misma palabra que acompaño a tu recuerdo, aquel doloroso recuerdo, tus facciones con excesivo odio y rencor hacia mi, esa palabra que gritaban tus labios, patético, Por que?... Por que tengo que recordar exactamente aquella ocasión?... y justo ahora es cuando Te siento...

Tu suave aroma, estas cerca, finalmente puedo saber que estas muy próximo a mi, levanto mi vista para encontrarte a poca distancia, enfrente mío, solo el leve cause del rió nos separa, No has cambiado, sigues igual, idéntico, el mismo porte aristocrático que te distingue, la mirada serena y fría, tu largo cabello ondeando con la suave brisa, pero en tus labios una sutil sonrisa, me levanto y doy dos ligeros saltos para quedar cerca de ti, aunque mis pies en la orilla del río, sintiendo como la suave corriente acaricia mis pies, sigues mirándome, sin decir nada.

Nuevamente el viento juega con tus cabellos haciéndolos mecerse hasta mi y acarician lentamente mi rostro, con suavidad como lo hacían tus manos... me acerque un poco mas, deseaba decirte tantas cosas, reclamarte otras mas y que me respondieras todas mis dudas, pero de mi garganta no brotaba sonido alguno, te esperaba desde hacia mucho tiempo y ahora no podía hace decir nada.

Lo único que pude hacer fue recostar mi cabeza en tu pecho y sellar mis brazos en tu cintura, abrazándote, saboreando tu aroma, sintiendo tu calidez, cerré mis ojos lentamente, solo quería disfrutar de ese momento, tanto lo había deseado, tanto lo había anhelado...

"Que haces aquí Inuyasha?"

Tu voz sonaba fría, mas helada que la misma nieve, una punzada de dolor inundo mi corazón, mi cuerpo tembló desesperado y temeroso, por que?, solo era el susurro de tu voz, mis brazos se alejaron de ti rápidamente mientras daba unos pasos hacia tras y mis ojos se posaban en el agua, nuevamente estaba sobre el rió, que tranquila y gélida se había vuelto su corriente, escuche como dabas vuelta lentamente, quería verte a los ojos, pero no pude, lo que hice fue cerrarlos y girar mi rostro mientras esperaba que te marcharas nuevamente, me diste miedo con esas palabras, demasiado, un miedo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuando estuve en las garras de alguien que casi lograba matarme.

Empecé a dar la vuelta para retirarme al igual que tu, pero fue entonces cuando sentí tus garras que lentamente se posaban en mis mejillas y no lo pude evitar, abrí mis ojos y mi mirada se encontró con la tuya, tus ojos no reflejaban sentimiento alguno, pero tus labios se adornaban con una ligera sonrisa despectiva, nuevamente un ligero temblor se apodero de mi ser y me aleje de ti, quise correr, pero tus brazos me sujetaron fuertemente atrayéndome hacia ti, pegándome a tu cuerpo nuevamente, mientras susurrabas en mi oído "No era lo que querías? Anhelabas este abrazo" tus palabras sonaban crueles, todo tu ser no emanaba calor alguno, sino mas bien solo un frió glacial, empecé a revolverme entre tus brazos " No pusiste tanta resistencia cuanto te tuve entre mis brazos la ultima vez" siseabas mientras tu boca mordía ligeramente una de mis blancas orejas.

Ahora era una de tus garras la que bajaba lentamente un poco mas debajo de mi cintura, acariciándome suavemente "Que te pasa? Viniste a repetir lo que hicimos esa noche? Acaso no fue suficiente aquella ocasión?" tu lengua lamió mi mejilla "Anda di que es lo que quieres" Me separe bruscamente de ti, usando mas de la fuerza que tenia, tu mirada estaba sobre mi, llena de desprecio y esa maldita sonrisa llena de burla no se había quitado de tu rostro, No puedo mas...

"Por que?... Por que me tratas de esta manera?, Dime por que me miras así? Por que te burlas??" Te digo mientras mis ojos te observan confundido. Suspiras decepcionado, para después reír levemente divertido, negando rotundamente con la cabeza, para después solo quedarte callado observándome con odio infinito en tus facciones. No sabia que hacer, jamás te vi en ese estado, jamás pensé verte así, pero solo sabia que todo estaba mal, realmente lo estaba.

" Fue solo DESEO, Híbrido"

Haces énfasis en esa palabra, tu voz gélida, amarga y cruel, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso, un dolor en el pecho, algo quebrándose dentro del mismo, mis ojos se humedecieron de golpe, lagrimas amenazando con derramarse sobre mis ahora enrojecidas mejillas...

__

_Solo deseo, soy solamente, un objeto para saciar el deseo de el... solo eso.... _

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mis garras se doblaron hasta que los nudillos se empezaron a tornar blancos y las uñas se clavaron en mi piel dañándola hasta sangrar, nuevamente una brisa helada golpeo mi cuerpo, haciendo que temblara, las lagrimas seguían ahí prisioneras en mis párpados, listas para abandonarlos.

__

_Maldito seas _

"Inuyasha, quien lo diría, pensaste que era lago mas que eso?" murmuraste divertido, aun mirándome con odio mezclado con desprecio y fastidio, sigo sin decir nada, en la misma posición, peleando interiormente por llorar, es que duele, lastima... Como nunca pensé que algo así me dañaría...

"Patético"

Fue lo ultimo que pude soportar que dijeras, ahora no pude evitarlo, suaves lagrimas recorren mi rostro, humedeciéndolo, haciendo que brote toda la amargura que había guardado, toda la tristeza que creció en poco tiempo por solo algunas de tus palabras, todo el sufrimiento de mi alma, es que no pude evitarlo, como tampoco el que ahora mi puño descanse sobre tu magullada mejilla, aun te observo, o eso intento, es que las lagrimas nublan mis ojos, eres solo una mancha borrosa frente a mi...

Toda mi fuerza me abandona, mis piernas no quieren seguir sosteniéndome mas, pero no caeré derrotado ante ti, ni ante nadie, me giro rápidamente y ahora solo puedo sacar fuerzas de este sufrimientos para correr, para alejarme lo mas que pueda...

"Maldito seas Sesshomaru"

Lo ultimo que mi desgarrada garganta puede decir antes de dejarte atrás.....

Eso es todo Por ahora, hasta la proxima actualizacion

Notas de la Yuka: Heits! Lo siento pero al Inu aun le falta mas por sufrir XD en cuanto a lo demas, No tengo nada que decir, mas que, Gracias por todos sus Reviews!!!! n.n


	7. Decisión

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!!

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha, si te desagrada la idea y odias a la pareja, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD.... Este es el pensamiento de Kagome, Ahome o como quieran decirle aunque aqui se llama Aome :/

* * *

POV- AOME

Quien? Quien fue Inuyasha?, Que o quien te dejo así?

Hace algunos minutos llegaste cabizbajo y con el alma destruida, lo se muy bien, por que esa aura llena de melancolía en tu ser me lo transmitía, quise mirar tus hermosos ojos dorados, pero no pude, tu cabello los cubría recelosos, como si te quisiera evitar otra pena, vergüenza, misma que sentirías si alguien te tiene compasión.

Por que Inuyasha? Acaso ni siquiera en mi confías?

_"Inuyasha?"_ Susurre, mas ninguna palabra surgió de tus labios, te quedaste ahí, inmóvil unos segundos antes de llagar junto a mi y dejarte caer enfrente mío, sentado sobre tus piernas, aun sin mirarme, aun con esa tristeza.

Quise acariciar tu mejilla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me sujetaste rudamente entre tus brazos, un cruel abrazo, uno que me transmitía tanto dolor, escondiste tu rostro enterrándolo en mi hombro, estaba inmóvil, en shock por tu estado, mas aun así quiero saberlo.

Dime que paso, quiero ayudarte

Intente separarme lentamente de ti, pero cuando sentiste como me había alejado un poco, nuevamente con mas fuerza me sujetaste, lastimándome con sus garras.

_"Bien, esta decidido, no me volveré a mover"_ te susurro lentamente y siento como dejas de presionarme con fuerza, pero negándote a verme aun, tu rostro permanece donde mismo, iba a pasar mis brazos por tu espalada para devolverte el abrazo, pero se quedaron en el aire esos pensamientos.

Y es que no pude hacer nada, estoy petrificada después de sentir esa humedad en mi hombro, eran lagrimas, tus lagrimas, el fuerte olor a sal de las mismas lleno la habitacion, era la primera vez que resbalaban de tus ojos, que realmente llorabas, ya no fui capaz de pensar en algo mas.

Solo pude finalmente regresarte el abrazo...

Te estremeciste, mientras tu cuerpo empezaba a temblar y débiles sollozos escaparon de tus labios, mi corazón dolía, estaba ahí, junto a ti, sintiendo toda tu tristeza, el frió de tu alma y no podía hacer nada,

Nada

No podia ayudarte

Me siento tan inútil

Por que lo único que podía hacer era abrazarte, intentar darte mi calor y tal vez consolarte, mientras encerraba todo el sufrimiento de mis propias emociones.

No sabes cuanto te amo y no sabes lo difícil que es estar así ahora junto a ti....

Pero después de verte así, pude comprenderlo todo, lo comprendía realmente...

Aunque en esos momentos lo que deseaba era romper en llanto junto contigo, pero no debía, no me permitiría hacerte mas daño aun, tanto te quiero, a ti, mi Inuyasha, aunque se que esa es otra mentira, jamás has sido totalmente mío...

"_Sabes Inuyasha, todos estos días, he estado pensando demasiado en ti, en como ha cambiado tu manera de ser, en tus salidas nocturnas, he tratado de comprenderte y de comprenderme a mi"_ mientras hablaba tus sollozos fueron disminuyendo, al menos así se que me estas escuchando.

"_Recuerdas esa vez, cuando te vi junto a Kikyo en el árbol sagrado y tu la abrazabas dulcemente?, en aquella ocasión sentí celos, así como también un odio profundo por aquella mujer, pero comprendí que no debía de sentirlo, tu la querías y yo solo era una amiga mas en tu vida, no sabes como medite para llegar a esa conclusión aun así siempre tuve la esperanza de ser algo mas para ti... Pero ahora... Al ver como te encuentras, me doy cuenta de que amas demasiado a esa persona, tanto que esas lagrimas que jamás habían caído de tus ojos hoy lo hicieron"_ siento que no puedo hablar mas, me duele tanto mi corazón al decirte esto Inuyasha, pero debo de continuar es por el bien de ambos...

_"No es Kikyo, tampoco soy yo eso lo se bien, no te diré que no me duele darme cuenta de ello, si lo hiciera estaría mintiendo, es que me importas mucho Inuyasha"_ esta vez fui yo la que te abrace con fuerza mientras en mis ojos las lagrimas se acumulaban amenazando con caer de ellos, pero no las dejaría, jure que no lloraría, no te haría sufrir mas viéndome así, me tragare esta amargura.

"_Quisiera poder preguntarte nuevamente, si algún día podría tener un lugar en tu corazón, pero ahora se que es imposible.... No pude destruir los vínculos que te unían con Kikyo y en estos momentos que te has enamorado realmente, dudo mucho que pueda eliminar un sentimiento tan puro como el que sientes"_ No pude mas, las lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, ambos sollozando, ambos amando una persona que jamás nos amaría, una persecución tan triste...

No recuerdo cuantas horas pasamos así, solo se que después me sentía tranquila, tu sobre mi regazo descansando después de llorar en demasía, la piel de tus mejillas húmeda y tus ojos tan rojos por las lagrimas, habías llorado incluso antes de estar aquí, pase mis dedos por tu blanco cabello brindándote una suave caricia para reconfortarte...

Suspiraste quedamente, tus labios se abrieron y finalmente pronunciaste algunas cuantas palabras...

"Por que demonios permití que sucediera algo entre los dos? Lo sabia, Sabia que esto iba a ser difícil, por que era una mentira, un simple juego... pero no pude evitarlo.... mi corazón lo quería, aunque fuese solo por una ocasión... Mi cabeza me dice que debo Odiarlo, repudiarlo, aborrecerlo por lo que me hizo, Pero... No puedo... Solo quiero volver a estar una sola vez mas a su lado, volver a estar nuevamente con Sesshomaru... Acaso es demasiado pedir?..."

No dije nada, solo deje que te desahogaras, necesitabas que tu corazón hablara, que alguien te escuchara y entendiera, una pequeña lagrima rodó por tu mejilla justo antes de que quedaras dormido, exhausto de tanto sufrimiento, mis dedos seguían jugando con tus cabellos enredándolos, sintiendo lo suaves que eran, tu rostro estaba tranquilo aunque una pequeña mueca de dolor se podía apreciar en el y entre sueños murmurabas el nombre de aquel por quien sufrías, Sesshomaru...

Como pudo hacerlo?

Como fue capaz de tratarte así?

De dejarte en este estado?

No lo entiendo

_"Aun no se muy bien que pueda hacer Inuyasha, pero haré todo lo que pueda para que te animes y recuperes un poco de tu antiguo espíritu, por eso yo te cuidare y seguiré a tu lado_"

Aquellas palabras parecían mas dichas para mi misma que para ti, solo eso podre hacer, ayudarte, por que me interesas, deje de pensar mas en aquello mientras me acomodaba lentamente cerca de tu sin moverte mucho para intentar tambien conciliar el sueño.... o por lo menos intentarlo...

Continuara...... 

Notas de la Yuka: Gracias a Todos por seguir leyendolo, aun le queda un ratito mas de vida al fic! n.n

Contestando a los reviews:

Los lectores preguntan.... Yuka.... responde XD....

lastlightangel: Estate pendiente, por que puede que haga uno de mirokuxSesshxInu XD aunque sera mas Sesshxmiroku

Mari: Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste!!

Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: No lo hagas! Aun XD... Bueno lo de hacer sufrir a sessh, esta para pensarse, aunque si sufrirá, te lo aseguro, a su manera pero lo hará :P

Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac: Hahahaha, lo mismo espero aunque si se trauma tal vez y te pida ver que sucedió después XD

Lady Saga: jejeje, si, pobre Inu...

Lupina Black : emm… no te puedo decir que no sufrirá mucho el inu... pero si que ya no con tanta intensidad...

Murtilla: Aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste n.n y sobre por que dejo Sessh a los dos acompañantes, pronto sabrás!!! XD

Y Eso es todo Por ahora, hasta la próxima actualización XDDD

Yuka 


	8. Lagrimas Amargas

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!!

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha, si te desagrada la idea y odias a la pareja, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD.... Aqui el esperado regreso de sesshomaru... aunque no puedo hacerlo sufrir mucho T.T

* * *

POV. Sesshomaru 

Media noche, y ahora rezo por que estar presión en mi pecho desaparezca...

Y es que duele....

Es un malestar que se clavo en mi mejilla...

No es dolor físico, es algo muy diferente... Algo que jamás había sentido...

Por que es el golpe de todos los sentimientos que él sintió al darme aquel contacto con su puño, no solo es piel magullada, es algo mas, es la visión de esos ojos que eran tan cálidos, ahora borrosos, destrozados, inundados por gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por sus tersas mejillas, mismas que hubiese deseado acariciar, besar y no podía...

Toda la angustia, dolor y desilusión, el corazón destrozado lleno de resentimiento saliendo como palabras de sus labios...

Pero por que me duele?...

Por que lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era atraerlo hacia mi?

Por que? Si lo que deseaba era verlo destruido?

No sabes como mordí mi lengua con fuerza hasta el grado de probar mi sangre, todo en un intento de no mencionar tu nombre y congele mis sentimientos, esos que habían nacido al volver a verte para así evitar cualquier acción que pudiera de alguna forma impedir tu partida y así lo hice... te deje ir... desperdicie otra oportunidad de mi vida... todo debe ser así... es nuestro destino... ya que todo esto esta prohibido... yo... Lo acepto y cumplo sin oponer resistencia alguna, aunque sea lo que en estos momentos me este destruyendo...

Por que ahora sigo aquí, donde horas antes estabas, en la misma posición, reflexionando todo lo que hice y el daño que te he hecho... pero era la única salida... de lo contrario tu podrías estar.... no... no quiero ni pensarlo.... aunque hasta ahora después de todo esto es cuando me doy cuenta.... por fin lo reconozco...

Te he perdido...

Maldito Seas Sesshomaru 

Esas palabras no han salido de mi cabeza desde que las pronunciaste, no las olvido , me atormentan, tu rostro lleno de rencor y esas malditas lagrimas, maldición, no quería esto...

Bajo mi mirada, clavándola sobre la cristalina agua del rió, ahí donde estabas hacia tan poco, mi reflejo se ve borroso, no, no se ve así y es que hasta ahora me doy cuenta, mis ojos están inundados de lagrimas las mismas que bajan cálidas humedeciendo mis mejillas y resbalando hasta caer sobre aquel manto acuífero, moviéndolo, desfigurando mi reflejo...

Esta es la primera vez que ellas caen, que nacen de mi, nunca en toda mi vida lo había hecho, era para los débiles llorar, para aquellos a los que detestaba, los que tenían sentimientos, que equivocado estaba, por que jamás vi que lo que odiaba era a mi mismo por nunca darme la oportunidad de sentir y ahora... siento... y están doloroso que mis primeras lagrimas sean tan amargas...

Amargas.... por que ya todo esta terminado...

Por que ya no te tengo....

Pero es preferible perderte de esta manera a exponerte a ellos....

Como me gustaría sacar tu rostro de mi mente, destruir todos estos sentimientos, poder evocar aquellos recuerdos, aquellos donde lo único que sentía por ti era odio.. infinito desprecio... pero esa imagen... tu rostro... me persigue... siento como tu energía me llama... estas llamándome y mi corazón late desbocado al sentirte... deja de atormentarme, deja de perseguirme, olvídame y déjame olvídate... hazlo Inuyasha...

Aun recuerdo ese día... cuando te tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos, el momento en que te hice mío, el segundo en que atrape tu alma... pero no solo yo te atrape... tu también capturaste mi alma y corazón encerrándola dispuesta a tu merced...

Desde entonces no he podido sacarte de mi mente ni un solo instante, por esa razón decidí empezar con todo esto, por que debo de protegerte, primero debía de alejar a mis sirvientes, no sabes como lamente haberlo hecho, por que ahora es cuando mas necesito las dulces risitas de alegría de Lin y los absurdos comentarios de Yakken, me relajarían un poco en estos momentos, aunque no me quitarían esta presión que aun siento en mi pecho.

Que por que los he alejado?

Por que también a ellos debo protegerles...

También son importantes para mi.. aunque jamás lo demuestre...

Tuve que lastimarlos para que no me siguieran, humillarlos, despreciarlos, aborrecerlos, aun recuerdo el rostro de la pequeña Lin, incrédulo ante mi comportamiento y decepcionado... aun así no me importo tanto... por que se que lo comprenderán en poco tiempo... aunque tu lo comprenderás?... lo dudo... para ti... ahora soy solo un monstruo mas... no... tal vez sea una abominación, un maldito infeliz que solo jugo contigo...

Un maldito bastardo...

Aunque todo esto en realidad es una maldita mentira... creada por el mayor bastado de todos... Lord Sesshomaru...

Siento como todo a mi alrededor se oscurece, las lagrimas de mis ojos han dejado de caer... todo era tan necesario... la mentira... el desprecio... el odio... solo espero que no te involucres en esto...

Como quisiera poder buscarte y abrazarte... decirte que todo es una mentira... pero no puedo dar marcha atrás...

Perdóname Inuyasha....

Ligeros pasos se acercan decididos... cautelosos... como quisiera creer que eres tu... pero seria un engaño de mi mente... aunque así ahora se que todo ha comenzado y debo de terminarlo... dos brazos delgados y suaves se cierran alrededor de mi pecho y un delicado cuerpo se empieza ha acercar al mío, brindándome calor, estrechándose mas contra mi dejándome sentir mas firme su tibieza, misma que es abrumadora pero que no es lo que quiero ni necesito, no es ella a quien necesito junto a mi en estos momentos. Mi corazón se siente tan helado

"Que quieres?" digo fastidiado por el contacto tomándola de una de sus garras para colocarla enfrente mío, no había duda era esa loca Youkai que me había causado tantos problemas en el pasado y ahora parecía que quería volver a causarlos, sus ojos azules como el cielo me miraban con deseo, el suave aroma de su cuerpo llega hasta mi nariz, el dulce aroma de el fresco durazno, la observo mientras lleva sus manos a esa banda que sujetaba parte de su kimono. Mismo que ahora se deslizaba por su cuerpo, permitiéndome observar aquella piel que se ocultaba bajo la tela.

Se acerco lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de mi mientras tomaba una de mis garras llevándola a su cuerpo, invitándome a acariciarla, a tocar una piel que nunca había tocado, teniendo tantas oportunidades para hacerlo, por que esa mujer era la futura pareja de Lord Sesshomaru, la youkai con quien empezaría su propia manada, así lo habían decidido las castas nobles de Youkais de las distintas tierras, la Youkai perfecta para el príncipe de las tierras del oeste, Una youkai hembra que detestaba a los seres humanos, aborrecía a los mitad bestia y era descomunalmente poderosa al igual que bella. Si, era perfecta, lo había aceptado tiempo atrás, Perfecta, pero para el viejo Lord Sesshomaru, por que ahora no era nada, absolutamente nada para mi...

Me gire lentamente alejándome de ella, rechazándola, escuche como tomaba sus ropas tal vez se las puso, no me interesaba verla, tenia otros planes en mente...

"Era Inuyasha... el que estuvo aquí todo ese tiempo"

Grito esa mujer, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia... así que ahora me vigilaba, seria mejor que dejara de hablar o me desharía de ella antes de lo planeado... deje de caminar mientras giraba mi rostro y la observaba despectivamente...

"Ese no era Inuyasha, que no viste esa deprimente figura y ese penoso aroma... Te equivocas de persona... mas bien de hanyou... ese era un patético... no Inuyasha"

Murmure todo aquello con una voz llena de odio y rencor, hacia mi mismo, por que ese no era Inuyasha, ese era el despojo de todo lo que había destruido de mi querido hanyou... de todo lo que había corrompido, con ello lo pude haber salvado y lo único que hice fue eliminarlo por completo...

Nuevamente tu rostro se hace presente en mi mente...

Inuyasha... Sal de mi mente, solo por esta vez te lo pido, sal de una buena vez, olvídame, hazlo por favor y déjame intentar vivir un poco mas, Toda mi debilidad ha causado tu pena y fue la única salida...

La noche esta por terminarse y sigo rezando por que tu rostro pronto de mi mente desaparezca... creo que lo siento... y esta es mi disculpa... disculpa que jamás verán salir de mis labios... nunca...

"Siempre he de proteger a lo mío"

El ultimo susurro de mi desgarrada garganta antes de perderme en lo que queda de noche.....

Continuara......

Y Eso es todo Por ahora, hasta la próxima actualización XDDD

Yuka 


	9. La mentira que desaparece

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!! 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha, si te desagrada la idea y odias a la pareja, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD. Se acercan los capitulos finales y ya es definitivo :P

**Dedicado a todas las lindas seguidoras de el fic que me han acompañado desde el primer capitulo y siguen aqui leyendolo... Gracias a Todas!! n.n **

* * *

****

**POV. Inuyasha**

Finalmente solo falta encontrar un solo fragmento de la perla de shikon para que este completa, ese maldito de Naraku si que nos ha causado problemas últimamente, mas de los acostumbrados, entre los mismos, las bajas de varios queridos amigos, compañeros y hermanos, bueno algunos queridos y otros no tanto, aceptémoslo, quien extrañara a ese lobo rabioso que solo nos causaba mas molestias que ayuda... nadie... mas que ella... Aome había estado llorando durante los últimos días, lamentando su partida.

Tal vez solo lloraba por agradecimiento, por que él murió dando su vida por ella, por protegerla, por proteger a su amada, a su mujer, tal vez era un amor que penas nacía en ella, por él, pero este fue arrancado cruelmente de sus manos...

Como me gustaría que alguien también pudiera arrancarme este amor que siento por ti... aunque sabes... lo que digo es una mentira... el solo pensarlo me aterra... por que esto es lo que aun me mantiene con vida....

Me hubiese gustado consolarla, abrazarla con ternura, decirle algunas palabras de aliento, pero eso era algo que no iba conmigo, que nunca podría ser y desde entonces ella ha llorado sola su pena.

Veamos, también esta Kohaku, el hermano de Sango la exterminadora, mismo que fue eliminado frente a los ojos de ella por Narauku, aun recuerdo su rostro sin expresión, sin lagrimas, ausente mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño, para después levantarse con el en brazos y perderse de nuestra vista por semanas enteras... ya habíamos creído lo peor cuando sin aviso llego nuevamente a nosotros, su semblante oscuro y su voz fría ahora nos acompañaba.

Aome intento durante varios días de hacerla cambiar, de volver a traer ante nosotros a la misma dulce y cariñosa Sango que conocíamos, pero fue imposible, nunca mas sonreiría, nunca mas seria la misma, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, hemos dejado de ser quienes éramos...

Todo por la perla maldita...

- Inuyasha! La comida esta lista!-. la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos

Me siento en el pasto junto a todos ellos, todos con una sutil sonrisa, fingiendo una felicidad inexistente, todos viviendo una mentira, pero unidos por un mismo ideal, matar a Naraku, borrar su existencia de este mundo y proteger a algunos de los seres queridos que les quedaban, esta seria nuestra batalla, nuestra venganza... pero también era mía?

He de confesar que ya he olvidado el motivo por el cual inicie todo esto, lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos es que solo los estoy ayudando por costumbre, por la monotonía que inunda cada uno de los días en los que aun respiro, días en los que únicamente se basan en perseguir a Naraku, matar a dos o tres monstruos, algunas de las creaciones de ese maldito o simplemente a demonios de baja categoría para después perder su rastro y empezar nuevamente desde cero, hoy es uno de esos dias, solo que aun no matamos a nadie, lo que puedo hacer en estos momentos es concentrarme para intentar alimentarme decentemente, como lo hacia antes, hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuado todo era tan diferente.

Un extraño olor, aunque me trae ciertos recuerdos, huele a duraznos y la presencia de un demonio, me levanto rápidamente.

-Así que estaba en lo correcto.- Una youkai apareció frente a nosotros, llevaba un elegante kimono blanco, con algunos detalles de flores de sakura bordadas sobre la tela y sobre el mismo una fina armadura, la cual daba la impresión de romperse con el mas mínimo roce del viento, el largo cabello plateado suelto a la espalda con algunos mechones cubriendo parte de su delicado rostro de finos rasgos, contrastando con la frialdad de su mirada, misma que me observaba con odio infinito. A su lado se encontraban dos youkais mas, pero el terror inundaba su rostro, temerosos de estar ante mi y los demás.

-Que quieres?-. masculle mientras desenvainaba a colmillo de acero, colocándola frente a ella, esperando cualquier movimiento equivocado.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha.- siseo Miroku en un intento para contenerme, mismo que seria en vano, previniéndome de cometer alguna tontería, pero realmente no me importaba, ya había cometido demasiadas estupideces en mi vida, que mas daba una mas. Prepare mi espada, estaba lista para cortarla si no me daba ninguna explicación.

Observe como la Youkai tomaba algunos de los machones largos enredándolos entre sus dedos para después alejarlos de su rostro, con aquel sutil movimiento toda la blancura de su pelo se movió haciéndola ver mas hermosa, como la verdadera perfección de la belleza, aquellos ojos profundamente azules me seguían mirando con frialdad y odio mezclados, el cabello tan blanco como la espuma se mecía con la mas leve brisa y esa piel tan pálida contrastaba con el suave color rosado de las sakuras que bordaba su ropaje al mismo tiempo que hacían mas apetecibles aquellos labios iluminados por un ligero color carmín, mismos que se abrieron lentamente para mostrame como se curveaban en una sonrisa despectiva.

-Sabia que estaba en lo correcto... mi instinto jamás me ha fallado... Inuyasha sigue con vida... Era lógico que ese maldito no pudiera terminar contigo, aunque lo intentara mas de mil veces jamás podría....- levanto una de sus delicadas manos en señal de orden la cual fue obedecida casi de inmediato, ya que los dos demonios que la acompañaban dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron de súbito, la presencia de ambos alejándose a una velocidad considerable, tarde un poco en comprender a donde se dirigían y emprendí la persecución contra ellos, pero esa maldita mujer se interpuso en mi camino mientras me miraba desafiante.

-Ahora Yo acabare con lo que Sesshomaru-sama no pudo.- Mis ojos se nublaron de golpe con la sola mención de tu nombre, pero era lo que quería decir esa mujer con aquellas palabras... Debías matarme? Porque? Si pudiste hacerlo en demasiadas ocasiones... Porque jamás lo habías hecho? No lo entiendo... No pude seguir pensando un poco mas ya que golpes rápidos y certeros lanzados por aquella youkai me atacaban, los cuales únicamente tenían un solo objetivo... destruirme... era tan veloz y su contacto tan directo que me dificultaba utilizar a mi colmillo de acero. Agite mi espada haciéndola moverse lo suficiente para que me permitiera hacer el viento cortante, el cual pudo tocarla, hiriéndola lo suficiente como para dejarla tendida en el suelo sin poder moverse a placer, justo lo que quería, muerta no me contestaría ninguna de las dudas que había creado en mi.

-Si aprecias tu vida será mejor que digas todo lo que sabes, sin rodeos, rápidamente explícame, Porque me quieren muerto? Que tienes que ver tu en todo esto? Y a donde fueron esos dos que seguiré después de darte muerte?.- Mi voz había cambiado totalmente, cada palabra que salía de mi estaba llena de odio, resentimiento aunque también algo de tristeza se podía apreciar en ella. La youkai me miro con odio infinito, obviamente negándose a contestar alguna de mis preguntas, pero debía pensarlo bien dos veces ya que el filo de mi querido colmillo sagrado se encontraba descansando sobre su cuello, apenas rozándolo ligeramente, dispuesto a terminar su trabajo.

-De acuerdo, lo diré, pero quita esa maldita espada de mi piel.- ahora era yo quien la miraba con desprecio, levante un poco la espada, ahora ya no rozaba nada solo espero ser lo suficientemente paciente para no terminar de dejarla caer sobre su cuello.- Tu eres descendiente del gran Inutashio, el hijo de un Taiyoukai y una humana, un hanyou, o como nos gusta decirte un "Híbrido" .- aquello lo dijo con burla, la espada se deslizo de mis dedos cayendo a su cuello donde corto algo de la blanca piel, mancando de rojo el suave Kimono, la youkai me miro con miedo, pero aun así continuo.-Eres mitad humano, mitad demonio, odiado por humanos como por demonios una completa abominación andante, mas aun siendo hijo de un gran Taiyoukai como lo fue tu padre, auque eso no importaba el ya estaba muerto, pero... aun quedaba otro hijo, el mayor, Sesshomaru el heredero de las tierras del oeste y el mas poderoso de todos los Youkais de raza pura en el mundo.- hizo una pausa lenta como si estuviera analizando lo siguiente que diría.

- Sesshomaru no solo seria el heredero de esas tierras sino que también al ser lo mejor en el mundo de los demonios, llegaría a ser el amo de todos ellos, el líder que su padre jamás había aceptado ser, durante décadas lo habíamos estado aconsejando, todas aquellas medidas que debía de tomar para llegar a ser un líder de excelencia, educado como nadie, entrenado como jamás se había visto y comprometido con la excepcional Taiyoukai del reino del norte... Yo.-

Deje de observarla cuando menciono aquello, Sesshomaru, comprometido con ella, líder de los demonios, obedeciéndolos, tenia que ser una mentira.

- Por eso me dedique a seguirlo de cerca, a saber lo que hacia, con quienes convivía, a quien odiaba, no sabes a cuantos y a cuantas he matado, demonios, humanos, a todos aquellos que se han atrevido a posar sus ojos en él... pero solo hubo uno en el cual él poso sus ojos, y cuando decidí acabar con el.. Sesshomaru-sama me lo impidió, argumentando que solo era el quien podría matarte... Tu eres esa persona, el híbrido medio hermano de mi señor.- la mujer cerro sus ojos, parecía como si estuviera sumergida en los recuerdos, seguramente en aquella escena que me terminaba de explicar.

- Todos creyeron en él, ya que jamás se había dudado de sus palabras, pero mas décadas pasaron y tu seguías con vida, hasta hace algunas lunas atrás cuando tu presencia desapareció por completo, tu olor se había esfumado y tu espíritu había muerto... pero yo lo sabia!... él no había sido capaz de matarte, seguramente logro hacer algo en ti, algo tan drástico que modifico tu esencia, cambio tu aroma y altero tu espíritu.- Lo único que pasaba por mi mente en aquellos momentos fueron las imágenes de aquella noche, la noche en la que creí que tal vez todo entre nosotros iba a cambiar, la misma noche en que me reclamaste como tuyo haciendo que quedara encadenado a tu presencia, a tu ser.

- Sesshomaru siempre debió de haber sido mío, únicamente mío, yo que tanto he dado por él, que tanto lo he amado, pero el desgraciado me rechazo desde ese entonces me desprecio para quedarse y proteger a un híbrido!, al Híbrido al que ahora ama... por tu culpa estoy aquí, por ti tengo que matarlo a el también, aunque para estos momentos seguramente los demás ya lo habrán hecho en mi lugar y eso me hace feliz, por que sabes el ya esta muerto!.-

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tanta cólera, veneno y con el mas puro odio que jamás había sentido, mi corazón tembló y un sentimiento tanto de felicidad como de miedo me recorrió, sabia que era mentira todo lo que me habías dicho, no me odiabas, no fue solo deseo, fue algo mas... pero ahora me daba cuenta de todo, siempre de una forma u otra me has protegido, muy a tu manera pero lo hacías y ahora ¿hiciste toda esa farsa que me lastimo en demasía solo para volver a protegerme de ellos? Tonto, no necesito que lo hagas, a caso no me creer lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlos, mi querido Sesshomaru, mi amado, el miedo me recorrió en esos momentos haciendo que mi corazón se helara... muerto... tu... no, tenia que hacer algo para evitarlo... o por lo menos advertirte.

El hanyou recogió su espada enfundándola nuevamente mientras corría alejándose rápidamente de la youkai que aun continuaba en el suelo.

-Inuyasha-. Grito Aome mientras se subía a su bicicleta rosa dispuesta a seguir al semi demonio pero se dio cuenta que esta vez no podría hacer nada... no era su lucha, la youkai logro ponerse de pie a pesar de que sus heridas eran graves y demasiada de su sangre había mojado el suelo dejando un charco de la misma sobre el.- Sesshomaru-sama.- murmuro mientras empezaba a moverse pero, solo logro dar dos pasos antes de caer sin vida. El monje Miroku se arrodillo sobre ella mientras le daba los oleos para el descanso eterno de su alma.

-Aome, ahora que haremos?-. pregunto la exterminadora mientras miraba como su amiga tomaba todas las cosas que habían puesto de el interrumpido pick nik que fue interrumpido, cuando hubo recogido todo solo la miro mientras una sincera sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Seguir Buscando a Naraku... cuando Inuyasha y Sesshomaru terminen con sus problemas, seguramente nos alcanzaran... pero antes debo ir por provisiones para el viaje.- la exterminadora solo asintió mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga y el monje en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede....

Continuara...... 

Notas de la Yuka: Gracias a Todos por seguir leyendo este fic, arregle algunos de los errores del capitulo anterior... uno que la mayoria no se dio cuenta XD, dejen su review y mas si ven algun errorcito :D

Ha cierto se me olvidaba, parace ser que quieren borrar los fics yaoi de fan fiction, segun me han dicho, bueno a mi aun no me borran ninguna de mis historias pero si llegaran a hacerlo solo les quiero decir que pueden entrar a la pagina de Slash Heaven ahi encontraran mi fic que creo que es el unico de inuyasha que tiene esa pagina!n.n

w w w . s l a s h e a v e n . c o m

esa es la pagina solo quiten los espacios y listo XD

Contestando a los reviews:

Los lectores preguntan.... Yuka.... responde XD....

Amazona Verde: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, sobre el por que sufren mucho los personajes... pues veras... asi se me ocurrio el fic y pense que seria interesante hacerlos sufrir un poquito mas de la cuenta y si! les gusto a la mayoria que los hiciera sufrir aunque ya me querian matar a Sessh por ser tan malvado. Bien aqui tienes la continuacion espero tambien te guste :P

Zei: Que alegria que te haya encantado mi fic, mas aun si es el primer fic de inuyasha que lees!! eso me da mas animos para seguirlo y mejorarlo!!aqui esta la actualizacion!!! n.n

Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: Ha... a mi tambien me dio pena Sessh, aunque ahora todos saben que no es tan malo como lo hice ver, solo lo hacia por protegerlo... Aqui esta el siguiente cap para que no te arrojes del acantilado!!! n.n. PD: Sobre la pregunta de el cuadro que dice label en el momento de subir un fic, se trata de el nombre que le vas a poner al documento que vas a cargar, no es el mombre definitivo es solo para que si vas a subir varios capitulos sepas cual es el primero. Y para poner el nombre definitivo es cuando ya lo tengas cargado y pases a la seccion de create story o bien edit story! espero haberte contestado bien n.n saluditos y besos! n.n

lastlightangel: Muchas gracias!! que bueno que te guste como va la historia ;)

Thyara: buaaa quiero llorar!!T.T muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices! basicamente este es mi segundo fic y que alguien me diga que esta bien hecho me hace sentir muuuy feliz!!! quise hacer algo muy diferente a los demas fics que habia escrito y es que sabes no me considero ficWriter mas bien solo un intento de eso pero al parecer estoy haciendo un buen trabajo e intento mejorarlo capitulo por capitulo, quise hacer un fic que al momento de leerlo sintieras realmente todo lo que pasa en el como si estuvieras ahi o en su caso que a una misma es quien le dijeran lo que el personaje en turno decia o bien sentir que era una misma la que decia aquellas palabras y parece que lo estoy logrando n.n, muchas gracias por seguirlo leyendo y aqui esta la continuacion de la historia n.n

Mari: Me da mucho gusto que sigas leyendolo! que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y gracias por tus animos! aqui esta el siguiente capitulo listo y espero que tambien sea de tu agrado! n.n

Y Eso es todo Por ahora, hasta la próxima actualización XDDD Pd. espero sus criticas, cometarios, sugerencias o su muy apreciada y querida felicitacion n.n

Yuka 


	10. Platicas del Pasado

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!! 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha, si te desagrada la idea y odias a la pareja, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD.

* * *

-_De verdad tienes que irte?-.murmuro un pequeño niño que se aproximaba lentamente hasta un joven de cabello blanco, la luz en esos momentos se había vuelto tan intensa, tanto que no dejaba ver el rostro de aquel joven que caprichosamente se encontraba sentado con el sol a espaldas de él, pero el pequeño sabia bien que debía de tener una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, como la que siempre le mostraba..._

_-Es necesario, pero volveré pronto por ti... por que sabes lo que pasara con ella verdad?.- siseo el joven, mientras observaba como el pequeño llegaba hasta su lado para después dejase caer sentado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que recargaba su cabeza sobre el regazo del muchacho. _

_- Si, lo se, aunque mama es muy joven aun para dejar este mundo... No es justo!!!- el dolor y sufrimiento se acumulo en la garganta del pequeño haciendo un nudo en la misma e impidiendo que de ella saliera palabra alguna. _

_Perder a su madre!!! A esa edad??? Era casi un bebe, pero su sangre lo hacia mas fuerte, mas independiente, aun así su corazón era el de un pequeño cachorro, al cual le quitarían a su madre, a él quien ni siquiera conoció a su padre, gruesas lagrimas cubrieron sus mejillas, pero dejo de llorar cuando los delgados pero fuertes brazos del chico lo sujetaron en un dulce abrazo, intentando consolarlo, el pequeñito se acorruco en su suave pecho mientras sentía como le acariciaban las orejas blancas y ese joven depositaba suaves besos en su cabello blanco... _

_- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, cerca de ti... Inuyasha.-_

El hanyou se detuvo de golpe, aquellos eran... recuerdos... si recuerdos de su niñez! Pero por que no lo recordaba todo con claridad, era como si algo impidiera el traerlos a su mente de nuevo, una nube pesada que lo envolvía y no dejaba que se acordara de las partes importantes de su pasado, quien era aquel joven que lo abrazaba tan afectuosamente?, Quien?

Seria que el haber estado prisionero en el árbol sagrado fuera tan... dañino... al grado de haber oxidado su memoria...

Aunque era extraño... por que recordaba todo exactamente como había pasado, pero memorias anteriores de su niñez, eran poco reveladoras, la mayoría de ellas se relacionaban a su madre, pero ese recuerdo, nunca antes lo había recordado, no que el supiera.

Nuevamente aquella visión, ese joven, el sol a su espalda, su rostro... pero no podía distinguir ningún rasgo, hizo un esfuerzo por tan solo poder observar un poco de su imagen en su memoria, pero lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte mareo, al grado de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras sus manos se perdían entre sus cabellos blancos.

Pasos... presurosos, fuertes y decididos....

Se acercaban, destruyendo todo a su alrededor, definitivamente el ejercito de monstruos que estaba buscando, se levanto del suelo, dejo de atormentarse con aquellas visiones de su mente, ahora tenia otras prioridades, evoco la imagen de su querido Taiyoukai mientras empuñaba con sus garras a colmillo de acero y corría a toda velocidad a su encuentro...

Al menos no tendría que buscarlos mas...

Al menos Sesshomaru estaba a salvo por ahora...

- Viento Cortante!!!.-

**POV. Sesshomaru**

A veces esa luz es tan molesta, preferiría que los dulces rayos de la luna iluminaran mi camino, pero esta vez la batalla se ha prolongado hasta el alba incluso mas allá de ella, el débil murmullo de colmillo sagrado al ser desenvainada es el único sonido que interrumpe la tranquilidad de este lugar en el que me encuentro, la levanto mas allá de mi cabeza observándola atentamente, sin perder detalle de cada destello que brota de ella con los fuertes rayos de sol que la golpean, un sutil brillo azul resplandece haciéndome notar que esta lista para ser usada...

Pero inmediatamente deja de mostrar aquel brillo...

Incluso colmillo sagrado sabe que no es mi intención revivir a ninguno de los que han caído...

Ni uno solo lo merece...

Cuantas veces te he detestado por ser tan inútil como arma... demasiadas...

Pero en realidad eres perfecta, hecha espacialmente para mi, porque solo aquel que ha tenido la muerte entre sus manos sabe lo que realmente es la vida y su importancia...

Aunque ahora ya no hay nada mas que decir...

Vuelvo a envainarla dejándola nuevamente cerca de mi, en su funda, me giro lentamente para observar el paisaje, pero escucho como las gotas de sangre caen de mi otra mano, en la cual esta aquella otra espada que me ha ayudado para destruir a los que han interferido en mis planes.

Mi garra esta manchada de sangre al igual que la manga de mi kimono de la cual baja mas de ese vital liquido resbalándose lentamente hasta mojar a Tokijin la cual esta totalmente teñida de carmesí, tan roja y ese olor metálico inunda el ambiente, dando un solo mensaje... muerte.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos han caído en este día, pero importaba llevarla?

Será mejor que deje de pensar en estupideces y continué mi camino, por que de algo estoy seguro, aun falta otro buen numero de demonios por matar. Agito a Tokijin para eliminar los rastros de aquel liquido, empiezo nuevamente mi búsqueda mientras coloco esa espada junto a mi colmillo sagrado.

Un familiar aroma detiene mi marcha... aunque es imposible, debe ser alguna ilusión creada por mis pensamientos, pero mi suposición se destruye cuando puedo ver claramente todos los detalles de su espalda, como hacia en los viejos tiempos, delante de mi a unos cuantos pasos, su típica postura, ese cabello tan blanco pero que adquiría un color plateado cuando el viento hacia ondear los mechones que estaban sujetos en aquella coleta, el amplia armadura que siempre me pareció estorbosa y la imagen de las tres espadas, dos a cada lado y la ultima detrás de su espalda...

Todo tan real, era como si su cuerpo aun tuviese vida, pero era solo su alma...

El alma de mi padre...

_De su mano largos ríos de sangre se estampaban sobre el suelo que estaba cubierto de nieve, no quedaba mucho tiempo debía de ir y salvar a su hijo de igual manera que a la madre, de no ser por ese joven que le impedía el paso seguramente ya estaría con ellos y no perdiendo el tiempo así como también parte de su vida en cada momento que pasaba lentamente._

_-En realidad tienes pensado ir... padre-mascullo el joven con ironía observando el deplorable estado en el que el hombre se encontraba._

_-Tanto te preocupas por mi... harás algo para impedirlo Sesshomaru.-No tenia paciencia para estar discutiendo en esos momentos._

_-No me interesa detenerte... pero... es mi ambición que colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero sean heredadas.- el joven cerro los ojos esperando la respuesta del mayor, misma que no fue bien recibida._

_-Lo que quieres es a colmillo de acero... pero antes dime... ¿tienes alguien a quien proteger?.- el padre del joven se giro para darle la cara, el rostro serio del joven no expresaba absolutamente nada pero podía apreciarse un ligero brillo de odio en su mirada._

**-**Aun recuerdas esa pregunta... Sesshomaru.- No respondo, simplemente comienzo a emprender mi marcha de nuevo, esperando que esta vez nada me entretenga, al fin y al cabo es solo un espíritu.

- No has cambiado, Jamás has tenido respeto a tus mayores-.

Que demonios quería?

Molestarme acaso?

- Quien es él que dice eso? Acaso no esta hablando una de las personas que jamás se lo tuvo a nadie.- Murmuro sarcástico, pero el ni siquiera presta atención a lo que digo, en lugar de eso observo como posa sus ojos en los cuerpos mutilados de todos aquellos infelices que se atrevieron a tan siquiera pensar en matarme.

- Nuevamente matando por placer?, sabes bien que esa espada no debe ser usada, su poder acabara con lo que te queda de vida.- Observo como su mirada se vuelve suave casi compasiva, sus ojos dorados mirándome, hasta en su rostro se forma una ligera sonrisa, aquellas palabras dichas con tanto cariño, con atención y cuidado.

- Tokijin, es lo mejor que he podido obtener además de esa inservible espada que me heredaste padre.- susurro con ira, escondiendo mis verdaderos sentimientos, jamás pensé que simples palabras dichas con tanto sentimiento pudieran sacarme de la postura fría que llevo, solo una persona ha sido capaz de destruirla.

- Hasta cuando vas a seguir de esta manera Sesshomaru?-. debo aclarar que ahora ya no me interesa lo que diga, estoy empezando a perder mi paciencia y será mejor terminar con esta platica de ultratumba, ahora tengo algo que terminar.

- Hasta que algún día muera.- susurro despacio, sin darme cuanta mis palabras han sonado tan tristes y lastimosas, pero es la verdad, no tengo nada mas que pensar, terminare con esto y cuando lo haga seguramente moriré.

Que mas podría hacer? no hay algo que me hiciera recapacitar y tal vez quedarme vivo, no después de haber hecho lo que hice con él, destruiré a todos aquellos que quieren matarlo, aquellos que me quieren obligar a cumplir con algo que no me corresponde, nadie le dice al gran Sesshomaru que hacer, nadie mas que el mismo.

- Estas seguro Sesshomaru, no hay nada mas por que vivir, ni siquiera por el juramento que le hiciste hace ya tanto tiempo, juraste que lo protegerías, que estarías cerca.- No quiero seguir escuchándolo, nuevamente giro mi cuerpo, pero hay algo que me impide alejarme.

- No desperdicies la oportunidad que aun tienes, tu único deber es proteger a los tuyos, el deber que tu mismo te impusiste.- Susurro quedamente, acaso podía leer la mente, aquello había sido hace tanto tiempo, demasiado, incluso el mismo ya se encontraba muerto para ese entonces, aquella ocasión, uno de mis mas valiosos recuerdos...

_Mis delgados brazos lo sujetaban con cariño, como odiaba que esas lagrimas surcaran sus mejillas, jamás dejare que vuelvas a sentirte así tan solo, porque no lo estas _

_- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, cerca de ti... Inuyasha.- _

_Mi pequeño cachorro se acorruco en mi pecho, sentí como se estremecía y dejaba de llorar mientras le acariciaban las orejas blancas y depositaba suaves besos en su cabello blanco... _

_- Siempre te protegeré, estaré cerca, por que así lo quiero, siempre protegeré a los míos, a quien me pertenece.- _

_Mire el dulce rostro de mi pequeño Inuyasha que para ese entonces se encontraba dormido entre mis brazos. _

- Sesshomaru.- La voz angustiada de mi padre me trajo devuelta a la realidad, haciendo que dejara de adentrarme en aquellos tiempos pasados, cerré mis ojos con pesar, de pronto todo a mi alrededor se había vuelto tan pesado y asfixiante.

- Proteger a los míos... eso es justamente lo que hago, lo que me condena a esta agonía.- el aroma de mi padre se hace tan presente muy próximo a mi, abro mis ojos para encontrarlo frente a mi con una de sus manos posadas sobre colmillo sagrado, su mirada comprensiva hasta podría decirse amorosa, como pocas, no escasas veces la había visto.

- Esta espada terminara con la misma, por eso fue entregada a ti, por eso tenias que encontrar a alguien a quien proteger... una persona que pudiera ser lo mas importante, tanto o mas que tu vida no significara nada si tuvieras que darla para obtener su felicidad... Pero hijo, no mueras, debes terminar lo que comenzaste en esta vida... tu vida junto a él... cuida lo que te pertenece- todas aquellas palabras dichas con tanto amor, amor por mi, incluso dijo hijo, en lugar de solo mi nombre como era su costumbre, hubiera querido decirle algo, tan solo agradecerle por estar ahí cuando estaba apunto de dejarme vencer, pero las palabras sobraban.

Solo observe como lentamente tu figura se desintegraba en pequeñas luces mismas que fueron subiendo al firmamento alejándose a cada vez mas, una sonrisa sincera adornaba mis labios...

- Eso haré... padre.- Se podría decir que es la primera vez que aquella palabra "Padre" era dicha con cariño y no con el acostumbrado sonido sarcástico que le daba, lentamente me alejo dando ligeros pasos, mientras el viento se encarga de jugar con mis cabellos meciéndolos, el sol esta apunto de perderse entre las montañas para abrirle paso a la noche...

- Aun queda tiempo.- Susurro mientras el viento aun acaricia mis cabellos...

Continuara...... 

Notas de la Yuka: Gracias a Todos por seguir leyendo este fic

Contestando a los reviews:

Los lectores preguntan.... Yuka.... responde XD....

Amazona Verde: Jejeje, si se explicaron muchas de las dudas!!! sip, sessh es tan lindo protegiendo al Inu XD aqui esta la continuacion y gracias por tu apoyo!! n.n

sango900: Que bueno que te haya gustado este fic! es el primero que hago de Inuyasha y me da mucho gusto que haya sido bien aceptado! muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste tambien este capitulo n.n

Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: No Fue nada! auqnue tienes razon, tantos paso para cargar un fic, pero son simples a comparacion de otros que me he encontrado XD y si! yo tambien siempre lo he creido asi y hay varias escenas tanto del anime como del manga donde puedes ver que lo protege asi su manera pero lo hace!! hem.. sobre lo de sessh... aun no puedo decir si se muere o no, pero eso es lo que parece desde el punto de vista del Inu XD No te vayas a tirar del acantilado si lo haces me quedare sin mi querida fiel lectora T.T ... y aqui esta la continuacion que espero que te guste tambien n.n !!!

Y Eso es todo Por ahora, hasta la próxima actualización XDDD

Yuka 


	11. Sangre nocturna

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!! 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha, si te desagrada la idea y odias a la pareja, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD.... Este es el Final...

* * *

**POV. Inuyasha**

Maldición!!!

Jamás pensé que fueran tantos demonios!

No dejan de llegar cien mas con cada uno que destruyo, pero no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera, ya que si sigo así no podré llegar a tiempo, debo de llegar a ti, advertirte.

Lo se! Se que esto no es necesario... pero...

No sabes como tiemblo solo con la idea de saberte muerto, no lo concibo, no de ti, prefiero que sigas vivo, lejos de mi, Sí, pero vivo.

Ya no se cuanto tiempo llevo así, he perdido la cuenta de las horas, pero la sangre seca y el dolor de las heridas profundas que llevo en mi cuerpo me dicen que es demasiado, mis movimientos se están haciendo cada vez mas torpes y lentos, eso sin contar con ese mareo que me ha empezado a atacar, a demás de que solo uno de mis ojos me ayuda a seguir viendo ya que el otro esta empapado de sangre, misma que baja de la larga y profunda herida en mi cabeza la cual fue causada por uno de mis descuidos.

Seguramente si algún humano me viera pensaría que de mi ojo están brotando lagrimas de sangre, pero es solo una vaga ilusión, mi cuerpo se esta empezando a sentir tan pesado.

Definitivamente todos tienen razón, a veces soy tan testarudo que no mido las consecuencias de lo que puede pasarme, pero ahora no me importa, porque sabes, esto lo hago por ti, solo me falta un youkai y podré seguir mi camino, se que pronto te encontrare, tengo ese presentimiento y se que mi instinto no me fallara.

Mi vista se nubla un segundo, tan mal estoy, aunque en realidad eso no me importa, no importa lo que suceda conmigo, aunque aun no puedo morir aquí, debo verte primero, el ultimo viento cortante que puede gritar mi desgarrada garganta, la ultima técnica de ese demonio... ambos hacemos contacto directo, mi espada, sus garras...

Ahora esta el resultado de ese ultimo enfrentamiento, él a varios metros lejos de mi, descuartizado completamente, mientras que yo ahora poseo otra herida mas, demasiado profunda, la sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo en cantidades exageradas, manchando y empapando totalmente mi traje, mi cabello, tiñendo todo de color rojo, el carmesí de mi vida, difícilmente puedo seguir aun en pie, continuo mi lastimosa búsqueda, moviendo demasiado lento mis pies...

Un aroma, débil, pero inconfundible, tu olor...

Apresuro un poco mas mis paso, eso si dar mas pequeños pasos es apresurar mi marcha, fuertes espasmos recorren todo mi cuerpo y mi vista se ha teñido también de rojo, seguramente mas sangre se ha escurrido de la herida de mi cabeza y ahora manchan mis dos ojos... puedo escuchar mis gemidos lastimeros, inconscientemente escapan de mi, por mas que lucho por esconderlos.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El suave ruido proveniente de un pequeño río era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquella noche donde la luna dejaba mostrarse orgullosa sobre el cielo rodeada por algunas nubes que amenazaban con ocultarla. La suave corriente del rió era iluminada por sus tenues rayos jugando caprichosamente con el cause, formando destellos que lo iluminaban haciéndolo lucir único, cerca de ahí se encontraba un Taiyoukai, en medio de aquella sublime belleza, misma que era opacada por su presencia.

El hanyou siguió su lastimosa caminata hasta llegar a unos cuantos centímetros del mismo, observándolo detenidamente, el youkai lo miraba sereno mientras analizaba el deplorable estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo, del cual largos ríos de sangre bajaban hasta el suelo formando pequeños charcos de la misma.

Inuyasha ya no podía mas, dio un suave suspiro y su cuerpo dejo de responderle, cayendo hacia delante, cerro sus ojos esperando sentir el golpe contra el suelo, seguramente emitiría algún grito de dolor cuando sus heridas se golpearan aunque deseaba ya no sentir nada, solo el contacto con aquella superficie... contacto que jamás llego... los brazos de Sesshomaru habían detenido su caída, mismos que ahora lo atraían a su cuerpo acurrucándolo suavemente tratando de hacerle en menor daño o por lo menos de no lastimar demasiado sus heridas.

- Creí, que jamás volvería a estar así... junto a ti.- susurro Inuyasha al momento posaba su cabeza en el pecho del youkai. Sesshomaru no menciono nada solo paso una de sus manos por la estrecha cintura del hanyou para atraerlo a él un poco mas, mientras que con la otra sujetaba parte de su cuello y espalda, el youkai lo condujo lentamente hasta un frondoso y amplio árbol donde ambos se sentaron, Inuyasha sobre él, en sus piernas.

Sesshomaru tomo parte de la manga de su kimono la cual paso por el rostro de el cachorro limpiando toda la sangre que lo manchaba, deteniéndose con especial cuidado en algunas heridas que aun estaba abiertas en su cara.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan... impertinente?.- Susurro Sesshomaru poco después empezar a revisar las heridas en el cuerpo del hanyou, mismas que no le daba buenas esperanzas, demasiado profundas, excesiva sangre perdida. La suave risa de Inuyasha rompió el silencio

– Porque siempre eres así conmigo?.- Dio como respuesta a la anterior pregunta del youkai, Sesshomaru solo le brindo una suave sonrisa como respuesta, misma que fue recibida con un suave suspiro del hanyou.

Había algo húmedo, algo que estaba mojando sus ropas, algo que las teñía de rojo, Sesshomaru poso una mirada dolida y preocupada sobre Inuyasha quien ahora respiraba jadeando con dificultad en su pecho, las heridas del chico no dejaban de sangrar, su sangre de youkai no le estaba ayudando a cicatrizar sus heridas.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esos jadeos, la sangre que no paraba, solo quería decir una cosa.. Inuyasha no resistiría mas de unas cuantas horas mas... debía hacer un lado aquel pensamiento y cambiar esa expresión de dolor en su rostro, no quería que él lo viera así, pero los ojos dorados de Inuyasha lo estaba observando insistentemente desde hacia algunos segundos, haciendo caso omiso a aquellos espasmos que lo recorrían.

No pudo evitar aquella mirada, unió sus labios a los del pequeño cachorro que tenia entre sus brazos, deleitándose con la suave piel de los mismos, para después lamerlos en un intento de entrar a su boca, misma que se abrió permitiendo el paso, dejándose ser explorada por la boca de el youkai.

Un beso suave, lento, pero aquel beso sabia a sangre, Sesshomaru rompió el contacto, sus ojos miraron los labios de Inuyasha en los cuales aun quedaron algunos rastros de aquel vital liquido, mismos que fueron retirados por una suave lamida del youkai. Inuyasha volvió a posar su cabeza sobre el pecho del youkai mientras este jugaba con algunos cabellos del hanyou.

Tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro y ahora tenían tan poco tiempo para estar juntos

-Sesshomaru... gracias.- susurro el hanyou desde el pecho de Sesshomaru sus ojos estaban cerrados y de sus manos se encontraba sujeta a la que quedaba libre del youkai, el lento pero constante sonido del latido del corazón de Sesshomaru lo arrullaba, un repentino sueño lo estaba atrapando y el dolor cada vez se hacia menos lastimoso, parecía como si este fuera abandonando su cuerpo poco a poco. Sesshomaru lo miraba curioso.

- Gracias por protegerme, por estar siempre a mi lado, sabes durante mucho tiempo, quise odiarte, despreciarte, pero jamás pude, nunca podría, eres tan necesario para mi, todos estos días sentí que moría al no estar junto a ti, pero ahora, ya nada importa.- el hanyou escondió un poco mas su rostro en el pecho de Sesshomaru, enterrándolo, sentía como le ardían las mejillas, seguramente estarían totalmente rojas, el youkai recostó su cabeza en la del hanyou sin herirlo mientras sus dedos jugaban con los cabellos del cachorro, una dulce sonrisa adornaba sus labios, el se había sentido completamente igual sin Inuyasha, se sentía muerto, pero ahora, simplemente estaba vivo y satisfecho de estar a su lado.

La persona que tanto había buscado sus ser.

- No sabes lo que daría por quedarme así.. contigo, para siempre.- susurro el hanyou, mientras sentía como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, pero una oleada de dolor lo atravesó y un temblor recorrió su ser, mientras Sesshomaru lo abrazaba un poco mas fuerte, intentando calmarlo con aquel gesto.

- Yo también lo daría todo.- susurro Sesshomaru, Inuyasha sentía que no podría aguantar mas tiempo conciente, sus ojos por mas que intentaba no conseguía abrirlos lo suficiente. El youkai levanto el rostro de Inuyasha con sus manos atrayéndolo al suyo para rozar sus labios una vez mas, una simple caricia, sus labios tocándose suavemente.

- Te amo.- susurro el cachorro en los labios de Sesshomaru antes de que su cuerpo se relajara, mientras cerraba sus ojos y el ultimo suspiro de vida quedara atrapado por los labios de un youkai que se negaba a dejarlo ir.

El calor abandono su cuerpo y una lagrima cayo en su mejilla de los ojos que se habían negado a verlo apretados fuertemente, el cuerpo frió de Inuyasha fue sujetado aun con mayor fuerza, el rostro de Sesshomaru oculto entre sus cabellos plateados ahora sin ese brillo casi blanco, mientras que suaves pero constantes susurros desgarraban el silencio de esa noche, donde la luna había sido completamente cubierta por las nubes...

-I N U Y A S H A -

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Notas de la Yuka: Hahahaha... estoy lista para que me maten!!! pero cumplanme mi ultima voluntad!!! Mandenme a Naraku XD... Y lamento decepcionarlas pero este no es el final! era el final pero... alguien por ahi me convencio y aun le quedan unos capitulos mas!!! XDD

Contestando a los reviews:

Las lectoras preguntan.... Yuka.... responde XD...

Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: jejeje que bueno que te gusto mucho el capitulo! que he de decirte que lo reescribi cono tres veces, hasta que me saliera mas o menos bien XD pero creo que si les gusto a la mayoria n.n... Yo tambien me quede asi cuando vi el capitulo, aunque despues cimprendi por que lo habia hecho XD, ha claro que nos veremos por messenger n.n y sobre la idea del acantilado puede que luego nos arrojemos juntas despues de los examenes XD saludos!!!! n.n

sango900: Hola! que bueno que si pudiste leer el capitulo n.n, ya lei tu historia y es muy buena! ya sabes espero el proximo capitulo y a mis queridas lectoras les aconsejo que la lean tambien!!! Aqui esta el capitulo siguiente n.n

SHORYUKI : T.T gracias!!! no sabes como me alienta que me den tan lindos reviews como los tuyos y mas que nada en esta mi primera historia larga de inuyasha.. al principio pense que nadie la iba a leer pues no me considero buena escritora... aun me falta mucho camino por escribir XD pero lo bueno es que hay lindas personitas como tu que me dicen tan lindas cosas n.n. Bueno sobre lo de SesshxMiroku, es una idea aun, que no se cuando la empiece... primero me debo de hacer a la idea ya que soyyy una adicta al sesshxInu y SesshXNaraku XD. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior siempre he creido que si es algo frio pero tiene su corazoncito, aunque muuy en el fondo... y como puedes ver... no mate a Sessh sino al otro v.v sorry pero estoy lista para flames!!! XD Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review! y espero seguir viendote por aqui n.n!!!

AGUILA FANEL: Muchas gracias!!!, Si a todas nos dieron ganas de matar a Sessh por lo que hacia pero no lo hacia por malicia, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien y espera los proximos por que te aseguro te gustaran.


	12. Tu Recuerdo Me Acompaña

**Deseo.... **

Por: Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!! 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esto es un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha, si te desagrada la idea y odias a la pareja, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD....

* * *

_Una cálida brisa lo rodeaba, rayos de sol iluminaban las verdes hojas de los árboles jugando con ellos haciendo que reflejaran sus destellos sobre aquel pequeño pero amplio jardín, bañándolo todo de un tenue color dorado, las piedras, las flores, el pequeño estanque donde nadaban delicadamente algunos pececillos, incluso los cabellos blancos de aquel niño adquirían un resplandor como el oro._

_Una pequeña pelota rodaba por el pasto mientras el pequeño la perseguía emitiendo algunas leves risitas, rogándole que se detuviera pero como seria posible aquello si cada vez que llegaba cerca de ella uno de sus pies la golpeaba suave pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que pudiera rodar alejándose nuevamente de él y eso le divertía, nadie jugaba con él, solo eran la pelota y él mismo, algunas veces su madre lo acompañaba pero eran pocas, contadas las ocasiones en que ambos jugaban, la mujer tenia obligaciones, mas cuando podía se las ingeniaba para estar cerca de su hijo. _

_Un remolino de revueltos cabellos blancos se movía de un lado a otro, riendo a carcajadas, una sombra en uno de los frondosos árboles lo vigilaba sin perder ni uno solo de sus movimientos por mas torpes que fueran, el pequeño se arrojo sobre la pelota finalmente había podido alcanzarla pero ahora su mano la alcanzo a golpear y salió rodando nuevamente, se levanto de prisa detrás de ella, la incesante risa del pequeño llenaba el silencio de el jardín, un dulce canto infantil, el movimiento de aquel objeto que el pequeño perseguía se detuvo al momento de chocar con los pies de alguien. _

_El niño la observo con cuidado, sus orejas blancas estaban hacia abajo mostrando sumisión ante la mujer que estaba frente a él, no lo sabia pero aquella mujer le causaba pánico, un miedo indescriptible, por mas hermosa que esta fuera tenia terror de esa mirada que lo estudiaba. _

_Sus dorados ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la mujer, para después apreciar con detenimiento sus rasgos y su olor, largos cabellos blancos con leves tintes rozados en algunas hebras, la mirada fría en azul, las orejas puntiagudas y sus vestimentas tan extrañas, ninguna humana que conociera se vestía como aquella, un kimono blanco con algunos finos bordados de sakura, una armadura fina, como las que usaban los guardias de aquella mansión, de sus labios rojos una sonrisa de desprecio se formo mostrándole sus colmillos y ese olor, no era de humano aunque un sutil toque de duraznos la acompañaba. _

_El pequeño dio un paso hacia atrás cuando aquella se acerco a él, recordó las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho su madre, "Hay algunos seres con los cuales jamás podrás estar, ellos te odian incluso mas que los habitantes de aquí, te querrán muerto, corre si llegas a estar frente a uno de ellos... Aléjate de los Youkais" y eso hizo, soltó la pelota mientras emprendía una larga carrera, haciendo el esfuerzo de correr como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. _

_Estaba apunto de estar a considerable distancia de aquella extraña, giro su rostro para ver si aquel ser lo había seguido pero ya no estaba ahí donde se suponía que seguía, volvió a mirar enfrente, un rápido movimiento y esa mujer ahí estaba frente a el cerrándole el paso, impidiéndole huir. Cayo al suelo sentado con terror en la mirada observando como aquella se acercaba mirándolo con repugnancia y una sonrisa sádica formándose en su rostro, cerro sus ojos cuando una de las garras de aquel ser se había levantado y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a él. _

_-Muere!.- _

_Era extraño pero no se suponía que cuando alguien te lastimaba siempre era dolor lo que todos sentían? Entonces por que no sintió nada? Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras bajaba sus bracitos que habían sido utilizados para cubrirse, la mujer seguía ahí, su garra tan cerca de él pero detenida por alguien mas, alguien que había bajado de las copas de los árboles, alguien que lo vigilaba, la mano de aquella youkai estaba sujeta fuertemente por aquel sujeto, sin la mas mínima intención de soltarla, los largos cabellos de aquel llegaban un poco mas debajo de su cintura, moviéndose suavemente con la mas ligera brisa. La larga estola en uno de sus hombros ondeaba al ritmo de las cintas que sujetaban parte de su armadura y la miraba dorada estaba cargada de un desprecio marcado con odio hacia la joven. _

_El pequeño dio un paso hacia atrás, para después alejarse de la mujer y correr atrás del joven sujetando parte del kimono que llevaba puesto, protegiéndose con el de la horrenda mirada que la mujer le dedicaba al pequeño, volvió a observar a la mujer, aquellos ojos que no se alejaba de él, tembló incontrolablemente mientras abrazaba ahora una de las piernas del joven, tratando de protegerse. El joven se tenso con rabia al sentir el miedo del pequeño. _

_- Largo.- Murmuro con veneno en la voz, dirigido especialmente a la youkai, ella solo lo miro tristemente, algunas lagrimas amenazando con escapar de sus azules ojos y derramarse por sus mejillas, pero fueron tragadas nuevamente por sus párpados, aquellos ojos azules adquirieron un color rojizo y una energía carmesí la rodeaba, sus cabellos blancos ondeando, mientras le dedicaba una ultima sonrisa sádica al pequeño que otra vez la observaba, aquellos ojos rojos llenos de aborrecimiento. _

_-Me las pagaras! Lo juro!.- Gruño la youkai al momento de soltarse del agarre del joven, se alejo lentamente unos pasos antes de dar un salto y perderse entre los árboles. _

_El joven se relajo mientras sus garras regresaban a la normalidad, extinguiendo aquel resplandor verde de su veneno, mismo que tenia listo si aquella mujer lo atacaba, sintió como el pequeño lo soltaba de su abrazo. Gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, estaba tan asustado, se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, sus dedos alejaron gentilmente aquel rastro del lamento, los grandes ojos dorados del pequeño lo observaban con cariño y agradecimiento, grabando aquel rostro que lo salvo, las finas facciones, aquellas rayas rojas casi violetas que adornaban sus mejillas y esa mística luna que se posaba en su frente y esa sonrisa cálida y dulce que surcaba sus labios. _

_No podía hacer otra cosa que dejar de llorar y devolverle una sonrisa, mientras sus pequeñas manitas tocaban las mejillas del muchacho surcando con sus dedos las marcas tan curiosas, una suave risita escapo de sus labios cuando los dedos del joven tocaron sus orejas blancas, su punto mas débil, aquel que podía hacerlo llorar nuevamente pero ahora por la risa, aquellas manos que después se dirigieron a las demás partes de su cuerpo buscando alguna herida o daño. El pequeño le brindo otra sonrisa tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que no tenia nada. _

_El joven se levanto de golpe. Alguien se acercaba. _

_- Yo siempre protegeré a los míos... a quien me pertenece.- _

_El pequeño se quedo ahí observando mientras que el joven se alejaban lentamente, el viento jugando con sus cabellos, la estola arrastrando por el suave pasto verde llevándose algunas de las hojas que se encontraban a su paso, alejándose cada vez mas de su vista. _

_-¡¡Inuyasha!!-. _

_Los presurosos pasos de una mujer se escucharon, los largos mechones de cabello negro se agitaron con fuerza al igual que el fino kimono que llevaba puesto, se veía realmente preocupada y sus ojos reflejaban miedo, todo por causa de los malditos rumores, varios youkais asesinos estaban cerca, seguramente buscando a su pequeño hijo, su pequeño que era condenado injustamente, llego hasta el jardín donde busco con la mirada desesperada a su pequeño, al fin lo había encontrado, corrió presurosa hasta el, arrodillándose mientras lo abrazaba y se sentaba, apretándolo contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que depositaba delicados besos en su cabello. _

_-Que bueno que estas bien, no sabes cuanto me he preocupado.- _

_Los besos en su cabello no cesaban al igual de un pequeño arrullo que su madre le daba al tenerlo en sus brazos, el pequeño cachorro la miro divertido mientras una risita escapaba de sus labios y la dulce sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios. _

_-No te preocupes mama, él siempre me cuidara, me lo prometió!!.- _

_Se alejo de los brazos de su madre cuando sus ojos observaron nuevamente la pelota, salió detrás de ella, jugar otro ratito? Por que no?, aun era buena hora, de nueva cuenta la pelota giraba sobre el pasto y un pequeño hanyou la perseguía. _

777777777777777

Un joven de cortos cabellos negros observaba curioso aquella escena, la joven exterminadora despidiéndose muy afectuosamente de la miko del futuro, mientras que el pequeño Shippo las observaba con lagrimas en sus ojos al momento que la dulce gatita de dos colas lamía los rastros del llanto con su rasposa lengua, reconfortándolo y calmándolo.

Aquello parecía la despedida de alguien que jamás volvería, cuando en realidad debería de ser solo un hasta pronto, el monje medito un poco aquel momento, tal vez para todos fuese mejor olvidarlo todo, dejar que la señorita Kagome volviera a su época e intentara se feliz, algo que en el pasado nunca seria...

Seria lo mejor...

Pero aquello no podía ser... al menos no por ahora...

La joven de cabellos azabaches llego hasta donde se encontraba y le brindo un suave abrazo, era un milagro que su "mano maldita" no actuara en aquellos momentos, pero hasta él lo sabia, si alguien la lastimaba... seguramente terminaría rompiéndose en mil pedazos como un espejo que cae... y todo por ese presentimiento que tenia....

_Esa noche Kagome no había podido dormir después de aquella sensación, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, junto con la presencia de alguien, alguien muy querido por ella, una persona que se despedía, se alejaba tan rápido como se presentaba, el alma de uno de sus mas queridos compañeros..._

_Inuyasha... _

_Fue lo que sus labios pronunciaron, captando la atención de los demás, sorprendiéndolos cuando gruesas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, al tiempo que sus rodillas dejaban de responderle cayendo en el suelo, mientras fuertes gemidos y lamentos abandonaban su boca, algo helado se clavo en el corazón de los otros, una terrible sensación, desolación y tristeza, mas un vació les llenaba por dentro, el pequeño zorro se tiro a los brazos de Kagome llorando junto a ella, Sango no pudo soportar aquella escena aunque de sus ojos las lagrimas no caían, pero aquella presión en el pecho estaba ahogándola tenia que llorar tan solo una lagrima seria suficiente pero, no podía... _

_Los brazos de una persona la rodearon, quiso ver el rostro del joven monje pero este solo la estrecho mas contra el mientras que su rostro se clavaba en sus cuello, la fría humedad de las lagrimas empezó a hacer presencia en aquella parte... el monje lloraba?... demasiada tristeza en su alma... en todos... la exterminadora no pudo mas que abrazarlo también al tiempo que de sus ojos suaves gotas bajaban... _

_Estaban listos para pelear, para luchar, para morir si era necesario... pero jamás lo estuvieron para despedirse de la persona a la que mas habían estimado... aquella fue la despedida mas cruel de todas..._

Aunque bien todo aquello solo podía ser un presentimiento falso, que deseaban que solo fuera una mentira....

El monje salió de su trance cuando la voz de la joven miko se hizo presente, tardaría algunos días en volver, les decía, pero estaría devuelta a tiempo para continuar con su búsqueda, en su rostro se observaba una dulce sonrisa, pero sus castaños ojos denotaban tristeza, Miroku seguía contemplándola hasta que esta abandono la choza de la anciana Kaede, alejándose hacia el pozo.

777777777777777

En realidad ahora no quería irse, pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba medicinas y algunas provisiones para un largo viaje, caminaba sin prestar atención a lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, en su mente solo giraban aquellas sensaciones que la habían asustado la noche anterior, por que eso era lo sentía, miedo, un terrible miedo de perder a otra de sus amadas personas, por que ella los amaba a todos, estimaba a la dulce Sango, al pervertido monje Miroku que a pesar de todo era una buena persona, al pequeño Zorrito y a la gatita Kirara...

No quería perder a nadie mas....

Detuvo sus pasos cuando sus ojos pudieron apreciar el lugar donde se encontraba...

El árbol sagrado....

Aquella vez...

Cuando llego por primera vez a esa época...

Su primer encuentro con el hanyou, el pobre chico que se encontraba atravesado por una flecha, dulces imágenes invadieron su mente, todas las ocasiones en que la protegió, las otras cuando la hizo feliz, algunas mas cuando lloro por su causa, todos aquellos "abajo" que le dedicaba cada vez que la hacia rabiar, una genuina sonrisa de agradecimiento surco sus labios, tal vez Inuyasha ya no estaba con ella, si, tampoco lo amaba, pero también quería a ese violento joven y le dolía aquel sentimiento de despedida que estaba presente aun en su pecho.

Se acerco lentamente al árbol, quedando algunos centímetros del mismo, sus dedos tocando aquel lugar donde había estado prisionero ese chico, las yemas de los mismos recorrieron lentamente el tronco apreciando la textura, apoyo su cuerpo a ese lugar, cerrando sus ojos, sentía una dulce calidez emanando del mismo, era como si Inuyasha estuviera ahí, como si la abrazara, suspiro sintiéndose una vez mas protegida por los brazos del hanyou. Débiles lagrimas salieron de sus párpados, ella que creyó no poder llorar mas.

-Que es lo que haces?.- Cuanto rencor había en aquellas palabras, se separo lentamente de ese lugar mientras sus manos retiraban los rastros de humedad que aun mojaban sus mejillas. Finalmente encaro a esa persona, los largos cabellos negros, las serpientes cazadoras de alma rodeándola y esa mirada de tristeza en sus ojos, tristeza? Ella que jamás mostró mas que frialdad en su mirar?

Kikyo se acerco a Kagome ambas cerca y juntas del árbol sagrado, la mano de Kagome seguía cerca de el lugar donde aun emanaba calidez, los dedos de Kikyo se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar, trazando los mismos movimientos que hiciera Higurashi, hasta toparse con la mano de esta y colocar la propia sobre la de Kagome.

-Donde se encuentra?-. Murmuro la miko sin ver a la chica de uniforme de marinero, esta solo suspiro, la mano de Kikyo se sentía tan fría, pero claramente percibía como esta pasaba algo de los poderes espirituales a través de ella, como si buscara respuestas en el árbol por medio de Kagome.

-Tu también lo sentiste?.- Dijo Kagome mientras giraba sus ojos para observar a la miko de las serpientes, misma que había cerrado los ojos al tiempo que alejaba su mano de la joven.

-Si, su alma se despedía, pero cuando envié mis serpientes para que la trajeran a mi, no encontraron nada.- Por primera vez los ojos de Kagome la miraban con verdadero rencor.

-Por que? Por que insistes en dañarlo Kikyo?.- La miko la miraba fríamente

-Yo soy la única que puede eliminar a Inuyasha, es su deber ir junto conmigo al infierno.- susurro lentamente una serpiente caza almas llegaba a ella junto con una de las almas en sus garras, llevándosela a su dueña para que se alimentara, pero esta fue destruida por los poderes de Kagome

-No lo entiendo... Se supone que yo soy tu reencarnación, se supone que tu eras igual a mi en el pasado, entonces por que?, por que no buscas la felicidad de Inuyasha como yo lo hago! Que hay de diferencia si tu y yo somos la misma persona!.- Aquellas palabras la habían desconcertado... la felicidad de Inuyasha, su corazón tembló, era verdad ella también en alguna ocasión procuro la felicidad del joven antes que la suya.

-Soy una alma corrompida, según dicen, por eso hago lo que hago.- Kagome se abalanzó contra ella, su mano golpeo la piel de la mejilla de la milko en una sonora cachetada.

-Eso no es ninguna excusa! Por mas corrompida que estés, tu también sigues amando a Inuyasha, ambas lo hacemos, ambas somos una sola... ambas sufrimos cuando le sucede algo, tu viniste hasta aquí para saber como estaba, por que te preocupas aunque no lo quieras admitir, por que tu aprecias a ese tonto- los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente pero no solo ella lloraba, cierta miko empezó hacerlo también a pesar de ser solo una muñeca de barro, comprendía lo que le decía esa reencarnación suya, había tenido una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz con la persona a la que amaba y lo único que hizo fue dañarlo, alejarlo cada vez mas de su lado...

Varias serpientes caza almas la rodearon mientras levantaban su peso elevándola por los cielos...

777777777777777

Una pequeña niña corría presurosa por los largos pasillos mientras un ser de su misma estatura, mas bien un poco mas bajo la perseguía nervioso. No estaba bien que hiciera aquello, tenían poco tiempo de estar viviendo ahí y según lo que su amo les había dicho no eran seguras algunas de las habitaciones ya que unas cuantas estaban cubiertas totalmente por veneno.... y no sabían el numero ni la ubicación, su señor se marcho antes de poder peguntarlo... a esa batalla a la cual no podría llevarlos...

Pero de algo estaba seguro, se encontraba feliz, nuevamente podría servir a su amo bonito, algunos días atrás los localizo, la pequeña Lin grito de miedo al verlo, pero suaves lagrimas de felicidad invadieron su rostro, por primera vez una sonrisa amable se dibujaba en el rostro de su amo, una sonrisa de afecto y cariño hacia sus dos, bueno tres queridos acompañantes, una sonrisa que les hizo comprender la realidad, mas algunas simples palabras que les dijo, pero nuevamente estaban ahí esas palabras, "Yaken, Lin, Ah-Un, En marcha" y así había sido, de nueva cuenta lo acompañaban como en los viejos tiempos.

La pequeña Lin detuvo su marcha haciendo que el señor Yaken se tropezará con ella cayendo los dos al suelo...

-Tonta Lin Fijate lo que haces! .- la niña no le presto atención, se volvió a levantar y a correr nuevamente...

Yaken solo esperaba que el amo Sesshomaru volviera pronto de donde estuviese...

777777777777777

Se sentía tan bien estar en su cama nuevamente, estiro un poco su cuerpo antes de bostezar largamente, un ligero sueño invadió su cuerpo, no estaría nada mal dormir un poco, tal vez para cuando despertara se sentiría mas tranquila, tal vez para ese entonces un chico con orejas de perro estaría en la venta gruñéndole para que despertara de su sueño...tal vez... aquello ocurriría...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Continuara....

Notas de la Yuka: ahhh... No se por que, pero este es el capitulo que mas me gusto P,. Estaba pensando si creen que deberia poner otro lemonshi por ahi?, deberia o no?, segun lo que me digan en su review lo pondre o dejare de hacerlo y despreocupense, que Inuyasha volvera ;) Review???

Contestando a los reviews!!!

Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku: Pues te dire que yo tenia pensado desde que se me ocurrio este fic, dejar muerto a Inuyasha y en mis escritos el capitulo anterior era el ultimo, pero despues de que lo voli a leer me parecio que era injusto XD apesar de que soy una fiel seguidora de los Angst y Death Fics y pues mi intension desde el principio era esta hacerlos sufrir y sufrir y matara uno de los dos y que el otro sufriera aun mas ) pero... No pude P pense en otro final que estara en los siguientes capitulos. Gracias por Tus aminos y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste!

Lady-Saga: n.n Vivira eso es promesa, aunque quien sabe si use a Tenseiga, espero que te guste esta capitulo tambien!

Mari: Hola! Que bueno que pudiste volver a leer este fic! y que sea de tus favoritos!! Si tienes razon estuvo bueno de tanto sufrimiento!!! ya merecen un descanzo P ojala y este capitulo tambien te guste!

AGUILA FANEL : Jejeje, ya tenia pensado revivirlo XD y tambien lo del lemon, pero decidi que me digan si lo quieren o no con su review, gracias port us comentarios, y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado...

Y eso es todo por ahora...


	13. Los días que regresan

**Deseo.... **

**Por: ****Yuka **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no me pertenecen Son de Rumiko pero el argumento es todo mío!!!! **

**Advertencia (favor leer): Esto es un Yaoi, un lindo SesshomaruxInuyasha, si te desagrada la idea y odias a la pareja, pues no lo leas y ahórrame los reviews con insultos XD.... Pd. Este capitulo contiene lemon.. Light pero lemon a fin de cuentas... estan advertidos... Ultimo capitulo, Muchas Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por seguirlo leyendo :) **

**

* * *

**

**Cap.13 Los días que regresan.... **

**Abrió sus dorados ojos lentamente, un agudo dolor le hizo cerrarlos nuevamente ahora con fuerza, se sentía como el pinchazo de una aguja que taladraba en su cabeza interrumpiendo su descanso, pero al mismo tiempo dejándole una molestia, ni dormido ni despierto aquel dolor lo abandonaba. **

**Que no era suficiente todo lo que había sufrido?... parecía que no lo era.... **

_**- Yo siempre protegeré a los míos... a quien me pertenece.- **_

**_El pequeño se quedo ahí observando mientras que el joven se alejaban lentamente, el viento jugando con sus cabellos, la estola arrastrando por el suave pasto verde llevándose algunas de las hojas que se encontraban a su paso, alejándose cada vez mas de su vista. _**

**Nuevamente aquellos recuerdos, aunque ahora eran mas claros, mas reveladores, si los tenia en su mente, por que razón no los había recordado hasta aquel momento?, no lo sabia, pero aquella dulce sensación de paz y calidez lo embargaba, como si nuevamente estuviera ahí, en los brazos de ese joven, compartiendo su tibieza. **

**Ese joven... Sesshomaru.... debía ayudarlo, debía advertirle... **

**Le ordeno a su cuerpo levantarse, pero al intentarlo un espasmo lo recorrió, lastimándolo y haciéndole conciente de todas las heridas que aun poseía. **

**Heridas, sangre, muerte... ahora se acordaba... él estaba muerto. **

**Pero si estaba muerto entonces... se suponía que no debía de dolerle nada, mas no era así... **

**Por que al estar muerto no sientes nada... o si?... **

**Decidió no moverse mas, ahí donde estaba era tan cálido, mas aun con aquellos tibios rayos de sol que lo bañaban... definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, estaba muerto y podía sentir el calor y ese delicioso aroma que tenia Sesshomaru, sentía como si estuviese nuevamente en sus brazos, pero sabia que eso no era posible, estaba claro que no se había llevado a Sesshomaru al infierno junto con él. **

**Era ilógico... **

**Nuevamente los recuerdos lo golpeaban, ahí estaba el, peleando, esa maldita youkai que lo amenazo con matarlo con sus propias manos y después su muerte en los brazos de Sesshomaru, sonrió satisfecho al menos su muerte no fue en vano, Sesshomaru estaba vivo, nuevamente se movió acomodándose mas, disfrutando aquella calidez que lo abrazaba. **

**-Podrías... no moverte tanto.- aquella voz, tan autoritaria, fría, pero con ese toque de preocupación que solo podía ser apreciado por él, cuanto había anhelado escucharla nuevamente, lentamente giro su rostro para encontrarse con su mirada dorada, se veía algo fatigado, ahora que sus ojos estaba abiertos por completo se percato que los brazos de Sesshomaru lo sujetaban suavemente de la cintura, manteniéndolo cerca. **

**Nuevamente sentado sobre su regazo, con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra él, junto a ese árbol, el mismo donde recordaba haber muerto, el youkai lo miraba sereno, mientras que lo acercaba un poco mas a él, brindándole mas calor con su cuerpo, Inuyasha no podía decir ni una solo palabra por mas que estas golpearan sus labios para salir. **

**Un terrible nudo en su garganta se lo impedía mientras ligeras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, mismas que fueron retiradas gentilmente por los suaves besos que el youkai le daba. **

**-No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así.- Murmuro mientras veía como el cachorro se acurrucaba contra su pecho, sus ojos se fijaron en esa espada, la espada del cielo, Sesshomaru noto como el hanyou miraba aquel legado de su padre, sabia exactamente cual era la pregunta que quería hacerle. **

**-Te equivocas si crees que la utilice... aunque no niego que también ayudo involuntariamente...- Inuyasha se retiro de su pecho mirándolo curioso a que se refería con que no la utilizo? Que esa no era la única espada que podía revivir a los... muertos? **

**-Aun no estabas muerto... pero agonizabas...- **

**777777777777777 **

_**- Te amo.- susurro el cachorro en los labios de Sesshomaru antes de que su cuerpo se relajara, mientras cerraba sus ojos y el ultimo suspiro de vida quedara atrapado por los labios de un youkai que se negaba a dejarlo ir. **_

_**El calor abandono su cuerpo y una lagrima cayo en su mejilla de los ojos que se habían negado a verlo apretados fuertemente, el cuerpo frió de Inuyasha fue sujetado aun con mayor fuerza, el rostro de Sesshomaru oculto entre sus cabellos plateados ahora sin ese brillo casi blanco, mientras que suaves pero constantes susurros desgarraban el silencio de esa noche, donde la luna había sido completamente cubierta por las nubes...**_

_**-I N U Y A S H A –**_

_**Las horas habían pasado lentamente, arrastrando consigo la noche. No había una sola lagrima que cayera libremente de sus ojos, aun así el cuerpo del youkai se estremecía fuertemente con cada uno de los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios, continuaba aun sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo del cachorro entre sus brazos, negándose a aceptar la realidad.**_

_**Estaba muerto, a pesar de haber destruido a todos aquellos que deseaban separarlos, ahora jamás podrían estar juntos. Era imposible. Colmillo sagrado estaba ahí, cerca de ambos tirada sobre el suelo donde había terminado después de todos aquellos intentos del tai youkai por revivir a Inuyasha. Pero todos habían sido simples intentos... colmillo sagrado no resplandeció con su brillo para mostrarle a los mensajeros de la muerte y eliminarlos. Colmillo sagrado le había fallado.**_

_**Ahora realmente sabia que esa espada no servia absolutamente para nada... si es que alguna vez creyó lo contrario...**_

_**Y en esos momentos se encontraba ahí, con ese cuerpo entre sus manos...**_

_**Escondió con mas fuerza su rostro entre los cabellos del hanyou, perdiéndose entre los mismos, aspirando lentamente su aroma, sus ojos se cerraron despacio, adormeciéndose... deseando morir junto a él.**_

_**Un débil sonido podía escucharse... demasiado débil... un suave golpecillo que demoraba algún tiempo para volver a escucharse... Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos sorprendido... aquello en lo que pensaba podía ser posible.... aquellos eran latidos...**_

_**Sesshomaru coloco su oído sobre el pecho de Inuyasha concentrándose en encontrar aquella esperanza y la obtuvo... un frágil pero constante latido. Poso sus ojos sobre las heridas de el cachorro, las cuales estaban sanado demasiado lento, por esa razón su espada no funciono... No había nada que revivir... Inuyasha solo había perdido el conocimiento a falta de energía.**_

_**Energía... Inuyasha necesitaba su poder como demonio para recuperarse...**_

_**Pero como podría ofrecerle energía sin convertirlo en ese demonio que no comprendía mas allá de las peleas. Si le brindaba de sus poderes seguramente se transformaría aun y cuando este tuviese a colmillo de acero cerca. Inuyasha absorbería poder demoníaco para sanarse y al mismo tiempo para transformarse por un corto periodo, mismo que podría ser letal.**_

_**Y había otra opción... dejarle morir y revivirlo... pero no deseaba volver a pasar nuevamente por aquello que pensó cierto momentos atrás...**_

_**Sujeto nuevamente contra si el cuerpo del hanyou, preparándose para brindarle su energía... Inuyasha lo necesitaba mas que nunca en esos momentos... después se preocuparía de los inconvenientes...**_

**777777777777777 **

**-Pero pude haberte matado... No debiste de hacerlo.- Sesshomaru no presto atención a las palabras de reclamo del cachorro, solo fijo su vista en el infinito. **

**-Debía... No quiero perderte...- Inuyasha lo miro tristemente, aquello había sido una locura, pero era extraño, a pesar de la increíble cantidad que tuvo que gastar, la cual supuso era mucha a tal grado de dejar sumamente exhausto al youkai. Esta no lo transformo en youkai completo, tal y como Sesshomaru le había dicho. **

**-Entonces... como pu...- Sesshoumaru poso sus dorados ojos sobre los del hanyou haciéndole callar. **

**-Realmente, ni yo mismo lo se aun. Cuando te estaba brindando lentamente mi energía ambos colmillos empezaron a resplandecer, cubriéndonos con una luz brillante y cegadora. Es lo ultimo que recuerdo y supe, hasta que empezaste a moverte.- El youkai aparto la mirada del hanyou. **

**Inuyasha volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru, perdiéndose en la calidez y el aroma que se desprendían de él, sintió como algo suave y afelpado era colocado en sus hombros cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo aun mas, por ahora ambos estaban a salvo, juntos nuevamente, no había necesidad de decir algo mas entre ellos, eso Inuyasha lo sabia perfectamente, lentamente fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, al igual que el youkai con el que estaba, ambos estaban aun cansados, uno por gastar sus energía, mientras que el otro por recuperarse de sus heridas. **

**777777777777777 **

**Aquello era tan delicioso, un suave calor que recorría su cuerpo mientras descargas eléctricas lo hacían estremecer, lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrase con aquel ser que propinaba tan excitantes caricias. Miro sus ojos cerrados concentrados en lamer su hombro mientras sus garras le acariciaban sobre su desgastado kimono rojo. **

**Inuyasha trato de murmurar algo, le reclamaría por despertarlo de su sueño, pero Sesshomaru le hizo desistirse de tal cosa al posarle la boca sobre la suya.Pronto sintiócomo los labios del youkai bajaban despacio por su cuello lamiendo la piel lentamente, desesperantemente pausado, mientras recorría su cuerpo con las garras, las uñas clavándose, pero sin herirlo, solo haciéndole sentir placer, inconscientemente inclino el cuello hacia atrás, dándole mas piel para degustar. **

**Sesshomaru sonrió mientras se alejaba un poco de su piel, para volver a recorrer el cuello del hanyou con la lengua bajando lentamente, mientras comenzó a desatar la cinta que llevaba alrededor de la cintura, misma que sujetaba el kimono rojo de Inuyasha. **

**La suave brisa fría de la noche lamió ahora su pecho desnudo, no pudo contener el ligero temblor que se apodero de su cuerpo, pero todo aquello pareció desaparecer cuando aquellos labios se cerraron en uno de sus pezones rozados, Inuyasha sin notarlo empezó a gemir ante las caricias del youkai que estaba sobre él,se sentía tan débil ante Sesshomaru**

**Los botones rosas fueron lamidos hasta endurecerlos por completo mientras el hanyou seguía gimiendo sin control mientras sus garras se enterraban entre los largos y suaves cabellos blancos del youkai. **

**Sesshoumaru empezó a recorrer la piel del cachorro lentamente con sus labios, subiendo hasta llegar nuevamente aquel rostro que tenia las mejillas sumamente rojas, apoderándose de nuevo de esos labios que se encontraban entreabiertos por los gemidos. Con sumo cuidado fue deshaciéndose de aquellas molestas prendas que aun estaban sobre los brazos de Inuyasha. **

**Ahora su cuello era quien volvía a sentir aquellas caricias tan exigentes que solo el youkai podía brindarle, primero en suaves mordidas que arrancaron ligeros suspiros para terminar clavando nuevamente sus colmillos en la tierna piel arrancando un sonoro grito mas no de dolor sino de placer. **

**Sesshomaru lo observo ligeramente al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios de nuevo al pecho del hanyou saboreándolo, mientras su mano descendía hasta rozar allí, sintiendo el calor y la necesitada creciente excitación atrapada entre el pantalón rojo, los entreabiertos ojos de Inuyasha lo miraron un segundo, parecía como si dudara, pero mostraba un sonrisa sincera en sus labios, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose considerablemente, las manos de Sesshomaru habían apartado el pantalón. **

**Inuyasha fue recorrido por un escalofrió cuando quedo despojado de lo que quedaba de su ropa, y ladeo su cara hacia un lado tratando de ocultar su rostro completamente enrojecido, ahora sentía como el youkai lo acariciaba con delicadeza, sintiendo la humedad y calor. **

**Débiles gemidos escapaban de su boca haciéndole saber al youkai que sus movimientos eran tan placenteros, los dedos de Inuyasha se perdían en la espalda de Sesshomaru recorriéndola mientras sus garras se encargaban de mover las prendas que aun lo cubrían. Desnudándolo dejándolo igual de expuesto que él. Sesshoumaru tomo las piernas del cachorro colocándolas una a cada lado suyoInuyasha se aferró a los hombros del youkai cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, cuando sintió que aquellas atenciones en su entrepierna aumentaban. **

**-Sessho...-. en esos momentos el youkai no lo dejo hablar continuo acariciando con mas fuerza mientras la humedad de sus labios fue recorriendo su cuello y su otra mano bajando por sus muslos. Estimulando, acariciando y ampliando su entrada, Inuyasha conocía aquella sensación, era idéntica a como la había vivido la ultima vez... **

**No... no era igual. Era... diferente. **

**Por que esta vez no seria solo simple deseo... **

**Sesshomaru le estaba haciendo el amor, ambos se estaban entregando completamente.... **

**Sesshomaru entrando dentro en él, haciéndole sentir placer con el mas mínimo roce, era tan distinto de aquella vez. Las piernas del hanyou se envolvieron en su cintura, atrayéndolo mas a él. Era placentero, intenso pero no doloroso, aquello jamás le lastimaría. **

**Sesshomaru se dio vuelta, atrayéndolo, haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, Inuyasha abrazo aun mas el cuello del youkai con sus brazos, su rostro enrojecido escondido en el hombro de Sesshoumaru, los gemidos escapando de sus labios entreabiertos, lentamente fue moviéndose siguiendo el suave vaivén del Taiyoukai, cerro sus ojos fuertemente mientras suspiraba en el oído del youkai, las manos de Sesshomaru recorrieron sus muslos, ayudándolo a moverse. **

**Aquellas manos se dirigieron a su estrecha cintura atrayéndolo mas a él, aquellos movimientos eran tan lentos y dolorosamente placenteros, el cuerpo del cachorro arqueo la espalda, Sesshomaru aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas cuando sintió como el cachorro clavaba rudamente sus garras en la pálida piel de sus espalda. Aquello le decía que no podría aguantar mas los movimientos que le brindaba. **

**-Sessh... Sesshomaru....- Gimió Inuyasha el nombre de su hermano, apartando su rostro del hombro de este cuando el youkai presionó con fuerza sus caderas, haciendo que un temblor de placer lo recorriera, el viento jugo con sus largos cabellos blancos al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer nuevamente su rostro contra el youkai y jadeaba suavemente. **

**-Aaa...aaaa...Ha.- El youkai jadeaba sonoramente, su corazón latía acelerado y escuchaba claramente los latidos de Inuyasha, siguiendo los suyos. Sintió como Inuyasha escondió nuevamente su rostro ahora en su cuello, cuando llego hasta lo mas profundo, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido al sentir a Sesshomaru llegar dentro de él, estremeciéndose pocos segundos mas tarde al sentir su propio clímax. **

**El pequeño cachorro quedo exhausto, apoyado contra el youkai a quien aun abrazaba del cuello, sin la mas mínima intención de soltarlo, pero las fuertes manos del taiyoukai lo apartaron despacio, mientras componía en silencio la ropa de ambos, mirándolo dulcemente mientras lo vestía. **

**La larga estola era sujetada debajo de su hombro, asiéndola con fuerza para evitar que cayera, Inuyasha miraba entretenido aquello definitivamente quería una de esas, aunque no sabia si le quedaría llevar una puesta. Una sonrisa divertida adornaba los labios de Sesshomaru, nah aquello no importaba realmente, sabia que las prendas extras jamás le vendrían bien. Inuyasha lanzo una risita mientras se dejaba caer sobre el youkai, con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron el suelo cubierto de pasto verde. **

**Sesshomaru se levanto rápidamente, dedicándole una mirada severa al hanyou. **

**-Lo siento.- murmuro Inuyasha mientras bajaba su mirada y una sonrisa triste se posaba en sus labios.- Pero quería comprobar que esto no es otro de mis sueños... No soportaría volver alejarme de ti- **

**Sesshomaru abrió sus brazos atrayendo al cachorro hacia él mientras lo abrazaba, un suave beso en su frente fue depositado cuando aparto delicadamente algunos de los mechones blancos que cubrían sus dorados ojos. **

**-Yo tampoco... podría apartarme otra vez de ti.- murmuro Sesshomaru mirando directamente a los ojos del hanyou, un destello de felicidad apareció en los ojos de Inuyasha mientras se escondía en el pecho del youkai emitiendo una risita feliz al igual que Sesshomaru. **

**Jamás en sus vidas habían sido así de felices... Era una felicidad que nada destruiría... y en cuanto a Naraku... La batalla podría esperar...**

**Owari **

**Epilogo....**

**Una Flecha Sagrada surco los cielos, alumbrando con su brillo purificador antes de destruir aquella bestia. Kagome seco con la manga de su blusa algo de aquel sudor que se acumulaba en su rostro. Aquello era demasiado, excesivos monstruos para ellos solos. **

**Sango fue arrojada con fuerza contra el suelo siendo ayudada rápidamente por el monje, aquellos demonios los estaban acorralando, dejándolos juntos para eliminarlos con mayor facilidad. Las flechas se habían terminado, los pergaminos eran escasos y ese campo de energía que el monje Miroku había hecho estaba a punto de colapsar debido a los intensos ataques que sus enemigos lanzaban. **

**Kagome se tiro al suelo de rodillas, el coraje y valor de todos era inquebrantable, pero esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado. Sus ojos castaños se cerraron con fuerza cuando el Kekkai se destruyo, en su mente se repetía constantemente el nombre de la persona que jamás volvería a salvarles. **

**Era imposible por que él estaba... **

**-Viento Cortante.- **

**¡¿Vivo?! **

**Los ojos de todo su antiguo equipo se volvieron hacia donde la voz había surgido, ahí a lo lejos donde Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se acercaban con sus espadas desenfundadas eliminando a cuanto demonio se interponía en su camino. Un poco mas atrás y alejados un demonio sapo, un dragón y una niña los seguían.**

**Hacia tantos meses que habían creído lo peor pero ahora... **

**Inuyasha estaba de vuelta junto a ellos... **

**Inuyasha detuvo su paso al estar junto a ellos mirándolos a todos y brindándoles una sonrisa arrogante. Ligeras lagrimas aparecieron en los rostros de sus amigos, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad al ver que todo lo que habían creído era solo una mentira y ese imprudente hanyou estaba nuevamente junto a ellos. **

**-Feh! Se van a quedar ahí todo el tiempo, Vamos... tenemos varias cuantas que saldar.- gruño Inuyasha con ánimos mientras se apresuraba alcanzar a un youkai testarudo que batallaba alejado algunos pasos despedazando a los monstruos que querían alejarlos de su objetivo. **

**Kagome se levanto siguiéndolo dándole ánimos a los demás para seguirlos, a algunos cuantos metros mas a delante Naraku les esperaba y sabían que esta vez ellos lo podían derrotar. **

**Tal vez y ahora la oportunidad para que todos sean felices... **

**Seria una realidad.... **

**Owari **

**Deseo by YukaKyo  
****Terminado: 29 de Diciembre, 2004.  
Última actualización y revisión: 15 de Enero, 2005 **

**Nota Final de la Yuka: Estoy satisfecha con el final. Aunque debo de decir que lo escribí varias veces ya que no me parecía suficiente, pero esta versión fue la definitiva y la aceptada. Una disculpa por la tardanza en el ultimo capitulo y espero sus comentarios sobre el mismo. Si vuelvo a actualizar este fic será solo para contestar los últimos reviews que he recibido y los demás de esta ultima actualización. Gracias a todas por haber seguido este fic, les prometo que no será el ultimo que escriba... aunque por problemitas técnicos que he tenido no se cuando vuelva a escribir... y esto no es una despedida sino un hasta pronto!!! Saludos!!! :) **


End file.
